Corruption: The Story of the Nerevarine
by Billatrix Lestrange
Summary: Duke Eldinflame, Summerset Isles was influential, intelligent, rich and plotted to take over the Empire. 3 years after he gets arrested for that plot, he is sent to Morrowind. My version of Morrowind. Rating may be M Chap 8 has Cruel Violence.
1. Prologue: Conspiracy, Arrest, and Trial

This story is NOT related to Black Alliance Chronicles, and that the majority of the stuff belongs to Bethesda Software. If you want to use one of my characters, tell me in a review of this story.

Prologue: Conspiracy, Arrest, and Trial

Morning Star 1, 424, 3rd Era of Tamriel, approximately Six P.M.

"So, the poison is in place." Said a short, yet muscular male Bosmer Archer named Agoth.

"Precisely, my agents have infected every morsel of cuisine in the Imperial Kitchens with the blighted, accelerated thrice Cordilla Virus." Replied a tall Altmer Noble Mage named Duke Eldinflame of Firewell.

"Excellent job. The feast begins in less than an hour, so I recommend we get to your positions. Agoth, return to your home, One-Finger-Three-Toes, occupy the guard, Allysa, you to return to your home, Nelä Vórden, kill anyone who could be a witness, Hagarr, help her. While that takes place, Duke Eldinflame, Lady Edwina, Lady Rena, Lord Shuraskis, and I shall attend the New Life Feast of the Noble to witness the murder of the Emperor. Now get into your posts." Said a medium sized Imperial Knight named Tomas Evenstone.

"One more thing." Said Duke Eldinflame. "I am bringing a decanter of wine for those of us in attendance here who shall be present at the feast. The wine is not poison, and in fact contains the poison cure. So only consume that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning Star 1, 424, 3rd Era of Tamriel, approximately Seven P.M.

At the feast, Evenstone, Eldinflame, and the other nobles had arrived. At the table, one of the Dukes of the Imperial Province, Robert Oddwind, made an announcement to the nobles, "The Emperor will be very late tonight, so he said to start eating without him." After he finished, the nobles started eating and drinking, while Edwina, Thomas, Rena, and Shuraskis were drank the wine that Eldinflame bought. A few moments later, Robert Oddwind had a bloody nose and spots all over him. This happened to several of the other nobles as well. Robert collapsed and died, and his corpse was still bleeding. The other nobles followed in this process. Tomas turned to Eldinflame and said, "Your plan is brilliant."

He responded by saying, "You haven't perceived the half of it."

"What do you mean?" Replied Tomas, as his nose started to bleed. "Traitor!" He continued as he turned around and saw the others dead.

"Oh poor, poor Tomas. Haven't you realized I didn't betray you. This was part of my plan the whole time. I just didn't tell you the last phase, because I knew you would assume what would happen." Said Eldinflame as Tomas died. Eldinflame called for the guards and said, "I poisoned the food. I will make you a deal. At my trial, rather than having the Judge execute me, he will send me to prison in exchange of me naming everyone else involved in the conspiracy. Got it."

"Yes, we'll inform the Judges."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Morning Star 2, 424, 3rd Era of Tamriel, Noon.

The Judge at Eldinflame's trial was making the sentence, saying to the vast courthouse, "Normally, for the crimes of treason, murder, attempted murder, and attempted treason, the death sentence is given. But since Eldinflame has named the other members of the conspiracy, has contained the damage of the Cordilla virus, and turned himself in, we sentence him to life in prison, and strip him of the title of Duke."

Former Duke Eldinflame was escorted to the room, was taken to the prison in Cyrodill, and started his three-year sentence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 1, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, Noon.

"Are you sure that's what the prophecy say?" Asked Emperor Uriel Septim to his advisors.

"Yes, we are positive, and we are just as positive it is Eldinflame fits the requirements. He has no birth records, and got his title by earning it, not through his parents, who are not known, or maybe not alive. He is the only one who could fit the prophecy." Said one of the Advisors.

"Very well. Have him released, and taken to Morrowind, Vvardenfell district. Will place him in the blades, under Caius Cosades. Send a message to the Census Office, explaining everything, have them give it to Eldinflame, and he'll deliver it to Cosades. Have it written in code, and seal it. Send whatever else necessary along with the note to the Census office." Replied Emperor Septim.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 4, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 6 A.M

At the Cyrodill Maximum Security Prison (The CMSP), Eldinflame had been rotting away, doing…ugh…physical labor. He was in level ten security (the highest, in this story, anyway). That morning, the Prison Warden, an older Cyrodill with gray hair and a gray beard, had come to his cell and said, "Although I hate to do this to a criminal as deadly as you, the Emperor has ordered your release. He didn't tell me why, but that you were to be released as soon as possible."

"Excellent. What about my possessions? My tons and tons of wealth, my estates, my property." Asked Eldinflame with the thoughts of 'The idiots, thinking I wouldn't get out, probably sold my stuff and reduced taxes for the workers. It sickens me.'

"I'm sorry, but we thought you wouldn't get out, so we sold it all. Look on the bright side, though. It reduced taxes for the workers. Isn't it wonderful?" Said the Warden somewhat cheerfully.

"Perfect." Replied Eldinflame sarcastically (without revealing he was being sarcastic). He thought, 'I'm probably going to be given basic survival needs."

"You will, however, be given things for your basic survival needs." Said the Warden.

"Great." Said Eldinflame. 'What is moronic, abecedarian dimwit of an acerebral going to tell me next. I won't be given a house or manor?' he thought.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to give you a house or Manor." Continued the Warden.

"Let's depart before I here anymore privileges that have been removed from my use." Said Eldinflame, thinking 'Next someone's going to tell me I have to work for an Imperial Agent'.

"Fine, lets leave."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's the Prologue, tell me what you think. I'm also taking characters to be companions or enemies to Eldinflame (probably more enemies). Just fill out this form.

Name:

Gender:

Class:

Race:

Age:

Height:

Family:

Skills (10):

Stats (May add up to at most 300):

Birth Sign:

Worst Fear:

Alignment: (Lawful, Neutral, or Evil plus Good, Neutral, or Evil)

Factions:

Loyalty: (Empire, a specific faction, Morrowind, Ashlanders, self, etc.)

Personality (In great detail):

History:

Companion or Enemy to Eldinflame (or neither):

Example

Name: Eldinflame

Gender: Male

Class: Mage

Race: Altmer

Age: 67

Height: 5'9

Family: None

Skills: Destruction, Speechcraft, Mysticism, Alteration, Mercantile, Long Sword, Unarmored, Restoration, Conjuration, Security

Stats  
Strength: 20

Intelligence: 60

Willpower: 50

Agility: 30

Speed: 30

Endurance: 30

Personality: 50

Luck: 40

Birth Sign: The Mage

Worst Fear: The Poor becoming more powerful than the rich.

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Factions: You'll find out soon.

Loyalty: Self

Personality: Intelligent, Manipulative, Conniving, Cunning, Diabolical, Greedy, Power Hungry, and Eccentric.

History: Read the Story for that.

Companion of Enemy to Eldinflame (or Neither): Do I have to answer.


	2. Welcome to Vvardenfell, Eldinflame

Authors Note: Disclaimer 2: All submitted characters, of course, belong to whoever submitted them

Chapter 1

Welcome to Vvardenfell, Eldinflame!

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 1:00 P.M

A few days after departing from the prison, Eldinflame was sailing to Vvardenfell. On a late night, the night after they had left Mournhold, Eldinflame had a disturbing dream. It was showing him places he had never seen before. Cities, forests, and an assortment of other places. He heard a female voice over it. She said,

"They have taken you from the Imperial City's prison,  
first by carriage and now by boat,  
to the east to Morrowind.  
Fear not, for I am watchful,  
you have been chosen."

"Wake up, we are here. Why are you shaking? Are you okay? Wake up!" Said a coarse Dunmer voice. Eldinflame, slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes to see the Dunmer. He thought to himself 'What kind of imbecile would wake up one so important as I.'

"Stand up. What's your name?"

"For your information I am Eldinflame, and I plan to become the most powerful Noble in Morrowind. So, I'm presuming your one of the rabble that the inferior regime that we are forced to be ruled by sent here, liberating you from one of the sub-par quality prisons of Morrowind."

"I'm Jiub and I assuming-" Replied Jiub, just before being cut off by Eldinflame, who rudely said "First off all, always address me as sir. Secondly, never assume, always presume."

"Fine, _sir_." Growled Jiub. "And I'm _presuming_ that you are a former official of the inferior government we are forced to be ruled by sent here freed from the Imperial City's prison."

"Precisely, you twit of an acerebral." He told Jiub. "Now anyway-"

"Quiet, the guards are coming."

"I do not obey members of the rabble you foul commoner."

"Quiet, they'll re-arrest you!"

"I highly doubt that you unsophisticated animal."

The guard entered the room and said, " This is where you get off, come with me." Eldinflame followed the guard through the ship, and when they reached the stairway to the deck he said, "Get yourself up on deck and lets keep this as civil as possible."

Eldinflame walked up and one of the other guards told him, "This is where they want you. Head down to the dock and they'll show you to the Census Office." Eldinflame quietly followed his orders and arrived on the docks. One of the Census Office's guards walked up to him and said, "You finally arrived, but our records don't show from where."

"You dimwit-I mean, I am former Duke Eldinflame, I am an Altmer, born on the Isle of Summerset, and released from the Cyrodill Penitentiary." Replied Eldinflame.

"Great, I'm sure you'll fit right in." Said the Census Office Guard while thinking, 'If you don't call people dimwits. He continued saying, "Follow me up to the office and they'll finish your release." Eldinflame entered the office building, thinking it was simply designed building. He was used to his Wizards Tower fortress. Unlike a Telvanni Tower, his was not made of flora and Daedra Souls. His tower was created from the spirits of those who he had killed, along with several Daedric Soulgems, most of which were Winged Twilights inside Grand Soulgems.

The man at the desk, Socucius Ergalla, said, "Ahh, yes we've been expecting you. You will have to be recorded before you are officially released. There-"

"I am a Shadow Weaver, of course."

"Interesting. I don't believe there are any others on Morrowind, and I've heard they're even hard to find on Summerset Isle."

"Of course we are rare. Why do you think people dread our power of fear and darkness?" Rudely responded Eldinflame.

"Interesting. Now our records did not say which sign you were born under. We would like to confirm that sign, if you please."

"I was obviously born beneath the sign of the Mage. It is a prerequisite for a Shadow Weaver."

"Interesting. But before I can stamp these papers, you must look over them and make sure all information is correct." Ergalla handed the papers to Eldinflame, who checked them over, noting that no mistakes were made.

"Hand those papers to Captain Sellus Gravius on the way out, and you are officially free." Said Ergalla as Eldinflame exited the room. He came into a room and saw plenty of stuff, including a book on the birth signs, some food, and a candle. Eldinflame, making sure that no one could possibly see him, took it all. He proceeded, and exited the first part of the building. When he got outside, he saw an unopened barrel. Inside, there was really only one item of interest: a ring of healing. Eldinflame continued to the second part of the building, where he met with Captain Sellus Gravius. He said, "First, let me take your identification papers. Word of your arrival only reached me yesterday. I am Sellus Gravius. But my background is not important. I am here to welcome you to Morrowind."

"Very well, Captain Gravius. Yet, more prominently, I'd like to know why I've been released. I attempted to assassinate the moronic Emperor and succeeded in murdering his entire idiotic court and several of Noble twits not from Cyrodill." Said Eldinflame in a snobbish tone.

"Why I have not been informed entirely of the purpose of your release, I have two bits of information. The first is that you are to report to Caius Cosades in Balmora, and the Second is that we are placing you with an agent to make sure you don't do anything wrong. This agent started working with us about two years ago, so you don't know him. His name is Kamos. He's a Nord from Solstheim. He has a very nice family."

"Really? But my concern is that a member of a species so primitive as a Nord. Are you sure he won't bring any harm to a free citizen?" Asked Eldinflame.

"Yes, we have ordered him not to harm you if he can avoid it. But on the first matter, I have been ordered to give you this package, along with directions to the South Wall Corner Club. The Package contains a message or something for Caius." Replied Gravius.

"And what am I to do with the directions to the South Wall Corner Club?" Asked Eldinflame in snide tone.

"Well, I don't know directions to Caius Cosades House, and these are directions for someone from Seyda Neen going to the South Wall Corner Club in Balmora. The Proprietor of the Club, Bacola Closcius. He'll tell you where Caius Cosades lives." Responded Gravius, struggling to put up with Eldinflame. Gravius continued, "Before you leave Seyda Neen, take 87 Septims. You are to meet Kamos in Arillee's Trade House, in the north west of the village."

"Very well." Said Eldinflame as he left the office. The weather was sunny, and there were no clouds. Disgusting. Eldinflame, on departing from the office, saw a Bosmer. Eldinflame walked up and said to him, "Hello, I am former Duke Eldinflame of Firewell."

"Are you the one who came from the boat?" Asked the Bosmer.

"Of course I am, you Bosmer idiot." Shouted Eldinflame Rudely.

"Well, uh, um, er, I'm Farrgoth, and I'm a local here."

"Good for you." Eldinflame snapped in a snide tone.

"I'm also experiencing a dilemma. My ring, a family Heirloom from my great-great-great Grandmother, is missing." Said Farrgoth worryingly.

"How intriguing." Sarcastically replied Eldinflame thinking, 'Why am I still talking to this twit?'

"Well not really missing. It was stolen from me by the members of the Imperial Legion. Sometimes I doubt this government truly protects the people."

"Well, although I agree with you about having an incompetent government, who cares about the people."

"Well, anyway did you see my ring?"

"Yes, Farrgoth the acerebral. It's right here. It has no monetary value, so I don't care about it." Said Eldinflame as he through he ring on to the ground of Seyda Neen.

"Thanks…I guess. I tell Arielle over at his trade house about your generosity. He'll sell things to a lower price to you!" Shouted Farrgoth as Eldinflame thought; 'Now all's I need is a away to get that ring back without him knowing who did it.' Eldinflame continued walking through Seyda Neen when he saw a fellow Altmer. He walked up to her and said politely, "Greetings, Madam. I am Eldinflame, former Duke of Firewell. I am the one who just came off of the boat at the Senses Office."

"Fascinating, I am no longer wondering why I have not seen your High Elf face. I am Eldafire, and as far as Seyda Neen goes, Arielle and I are its aristocracy. The Bosmer in this town are a pain. The overwhelming Dunmer populaces think that the outlanders should all leave Morrowind and the Nord and Reguard brutes are seen nearly as much. The only race aside from us that is bearable are the Bretons, and even they are inferior to a race as sophisticated and cultured as ours."

"Of course, I fully agree. I have a question for you, though. If you are Seyda Neen's aristocracy, why do you remain here? You should move to a larger city, and leave this rotting pit behind."

"I would, I would, but nonetheless, I enjoy the quiet coast. And even if I did move, Morrowind's Altmer population remains small."

"Depressing, very depressing. What are Morrowinds's political factions?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if I was able to earn a title on Summerset, I'll be able to earn a title on Morrowind. I will start an Altmer ruled Government."

"Fantastic. There are five political factions here in Vvardenfell. The Empire, The Tribunal, House Hlaalu, House Redoran, and House Telvanni. Out of curiosity, what are your preferences?"

"I am a Shadow Weaver."

"Whatever you do, do not join House Redoran or The Tribunal. The Tribunal sentence Shadow Weavers to Death, and the Redoran are basically puppets of the Tribunal."

"Interesting. My ambitions involve me politically and economically dominating Morrowind. Which of these factions is the best for that?"

"The Empire really has no official government power, just the army and the Imperial Cult. Duke Vedam Dren is the Head of Vvardenfell district, and he is a member of House Hlaalu. House Telvanni does not care about Politics, and are isolationists. The Hlaalu are the richest faction, and along with the Telvanni have to most land. I recommend joining House Hlaalu. But for the Shadow Waver aspects of you, you should also join the Mages Guild. The need more Altmer members."

"Thank you, Eldafire. Once I become the most powerful man on Vvardenfell, you shall become a Noble, ruling this area." Said Eldinflame, as he left Eldafire. Eldinflame walked in to the Trade House, where he met Arielle. He exchanged a few brief words with him, but he headed upstairs. Upstairs he met Hrisskar Flat-Food, who made him an offer about retrieving Farrgoths supplies. Eldinflame thought, 'I'll find where Farrgoth keeps his stuff, and take it for myself.' Eldinflame proceeded to another Nord and said, "Are you Kamos?"

"Yes, I be he. Who be you?" Asked Kamos.

"I am Eldinflame. I believe you were assigned to escort me through Morrowind, to make sure I don't do anything…Diabolical."

"That be true. When you be leaving the trade house, come and get me."

"Very well." Said Eldinflame as he went to talk to an Orc. He asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Oka-Sheko, Assassin. I am a Journeyman of the Mages, Fighters, and Thieves Guilds." Responded the Orc.

"I am Eldinflame. I am in need of assistance, and I think you would be perfect for my job."

"What do you need?" Asked Oka-Sheko.

"You see that Nord at the bar. His name is Kamos. I want you to know go to the nearest cave, whatever it is. I will go inside with him, and you will make sure he stays there. In return, I will give you a seat of power as head of a village when I am Duke of Vvardenfell."

"What makes you think your going to become Duke of Vvardenfell?" Asked Oka-Sheko.

"Simple. I was able to become Duke of Firewell."

"Interesting, very interesting. The nearest cave, Addamastarus, just outside of town, is inhabited by smugglers."

"Kill them, and I will make you head Gnisis rather than Khuul."

"Good. Now go, I'll be finished here within an hour, so do not hesitate." Said Eldinflame as Oka-Sheko rushed down the stairs of the Trade House. Eldinflame walked over to a Bosmer and said, "You, Bosmer, I have an assignment for you."

"First of all, my name is Clangor. Second of all, I don't work for you." Said the Bosmer.

"You will. I will pay fifty gold if you do some messages for me."

"You were saying."

"I need someone to tell Nolana Verburg in Sadrith Mora, Magus Nightwind in Balmora, and Edwina Elberts in Ald'rhun that Eldinflame is free. They will understand what that means, and will give you sealed envelopes. You will not open these envelopes, but instead go to wherever the Hlaalu Council Hall is. Tell the person in charge there to give it to me."

"Okay, and by the way, the Hlaalu Council Hall is in Balmora." .

"Good, now go. I expect this to be done within a week." Said Eldinflame as Clangor left, thinking, 'I hate Altmer.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's Chapter 1, and sorry AGDude, about not including your character this chapter, but he will probably come in next chapter with a better introduction. What I can't wait for though, is when Eldinflame meets Caius Cosades.


	3. The Cave

Chapter 2

The Cave

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 2:00 P.M

Eldinflame walked over to Kamos and said, "I am ready to depart, my humble brute."

"That be good, Eldinflame." replied the Nord.

"I would like to walk to Balmora. And considering that you are merely here to make sure I don't do anything malicious, I choose how we travel." They started walking when Eldinflame saw a Willow Anther, and picked it up, and they continued down the road.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Same time, Morag Tong Guild Hall, Balmora

The Argonian, Whisper in the Wind, walked up to the local Steward. The Steward, who was a Dunmer blind in one eye, said, "A High Ranking Priest in the Tribunal has ordered the death of an Altmer, Eldinflame Firewell. He may be difficult to reach, even though he has just been released from prison. He has many allies throughout Morrowind, even though he does not understand its politics. Tribunal Agents have reported that he comes to Balmora to start again, what he did: manipulate, elevate, annihilate, and dominate. My final warning to you is this: he is a Shadow Weaver, and could prove deadly. Be warned, you have not battled one of them before. Before I became a member of the Morag Tong, I was in the fighters guild. The Tribunal hired the fighters guild to send a company of mercenaries to kill a Shadow Waver, Edwin Albers, who lived in Vivec. At first, he Fighters Guild sent a company of seven. The next day there mutilated corpses were found floating in the river. The Fighters Guild next sent a company of twenty of there finest, including me. Albers killed my companions and blinded me in my left eye. When he turned around I killed him, but twenty-six men were killed trying to kill one Shadow Weaver. The reason the Tribunal has turned to us this time is because stealth may work better than a front assault."

Whisper in the Wind could not speak ever since his family, his Mother, Father, Grandfather, Grandmother, and three year old Sister was killed by slavers, and their bodies were never seen again. As he heard what the Steward said, he grunted and nodded. He was what people would call strange. He would not be miserable or content after killing. That is, except when it is a Cammona Tong agent. Then, he would be, well not happy, but he would take pleasure in there death. And this is because the Cammona Tong and House Dres raided Black Marsh, and that's when is family was killed. He would not take his assignment lightly, and would go find this Eldinflame.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 2:05 P.M

Eldinflame and Kamos walked into Addamastarus. When they entered, they saw the body of a smuggler. Kamos gave a slight gasp when he saw the body. Oka-Sheko opened the wooden door behind the fireplace and Eldinflame said, "Oka-Sheko, I have changed my mind. Keep him alive." As he said that, he jumped off the cave's cliff into the chamber and lifted his hand at the door. He said to Kamos, "Kamos, ironic, isn't it? I'm the prisoner, yet your trapped." Kamos charged at Eldinflame, but Oka-Sheko jumped in the way, wielding a large Daedric Axe. Kamos took out a Nordic Broadsword and lunged at Oka-Sheko, who was able to dodge the point of the blade. Oka-Sheko than lifted his axe, and struck Kamos on the left of his head. Kamos fell unconscious, and was nearly dying. Eldinflame walked over to Oka-Sheko and said, "Leave now. Await me outside the cave, and I'll explain everything." Oka-Sheko left the cave, as Eldinflame took out a black powder he was carrying in his robes. "Kamos, Kamos. You really thought I wouldn't escape." As he spoke, he closed his eyes. Blood red, raven black and royal violet energy flew out of Eldinflame's eyes.

The thoughts of his prey ran through his head, and he had almost found what he was looking for: fear. The energies continued flowing out of his eyes, and he found it. The energy ceased flowing, and Eldinflame stuck his finger in the black powder, placing a cross on the head of the Nord. Eldinflame also took out the Willow Anther and placed a cross of the black powder on it. He ran to the wooden door, threw the flower into the water, and said, "Dominae Arzantu Kandora Anhila." Eldinflame started to run out of the cave as the Willow Anther lit up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 2:10 P.M

Eldinflame and Oka-Sheko were right outside the cave when Oka-Sheko asked, "What happened in the cave?"

"I preformed an ancient Shadow Weaver Ritual. His worst fear shall come true in the cave." Replied Eldinflame.

"And that is?" Asked the Orc.

"Vampires. The source of power of the ritual will generate Vampires, in his case, in the cavern until I perform that ritual again, or the source is destroyed. The interesting part, however, is that the Vampires are only real to him. But just in case, I sealed the door as well." Responded Eldinflame, who continued saying; "Now we must go to Balmora. However, I do need a skull, and judging by what I've read on Dunmer traditions, they have skeletons guarding their ancestral tombs, so we must go into one. According to the map I glanced at in the trade house in Seyda Neen, the nearest Ancestral Tomb is the Vivmasilaine Ancestral Tomb, who were a very rich and possessed valuable magical rubies and diamonds."

"Good, we will be rich." Replied the Orc.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 3:00 P.M

"Hurry up, we've finally reached the tomb." Whispered Eldinflame to Oka-Sheko. He continued saying, "Well, what are you waiting for, go in."

"Fine, Eldinflame." Oka-Sheko entered the tomb, and saw an Imperial fighting with three skeletons. The Imperial shouted, "Help, I'm looking for the Vivmasilaine treasures, and these skeletons attacked me!"

"Leave him, Oka-Sheko. He is competition, nothing more. Although I would rather have a skull, I want the rubies and diamonds as well." Coldly ordered Eldinflame. Oka-Sheko was starting to walk past him when he though and said, "Wait Eldinflame! If you kill the skeletons you'll have three skulls instead." The Imperial was still battling the three skeletons, and had now been trapped in a corner.

"Very well, save him from the skeletons." Replied an Angry and depressed Eldinflame. Oka-Sheko charged the skeletons with his Daedric axe, striking the first one down. The other two skeletons now turned there attention to Oka-Sheko who destroyed another one. The Imperial, while Oka-Sheko was fighting the skeleton, attacked it, knocking it down, leaving Oka-Sheko to finish it off. After the battle, Eldinflame cruelly said, "Well, now that that's done, Oka-Sheko, kill this Imperial, whatever his name is, before he steals my rubies and diamonds!"

"Pleasant, isn't he." Sarcastically said the Imperial to Oka-Sheko.

"Eldinflame let him live. He is not much of a danger to you or I, and he could be quite useful." Said Oka-Sheko.

Eldinflame hesitated for a moment and finally said, "Although he is an annoyance, I will reluctantly keep him alive if he obeys these conditions. One, he will find the rubies and diamonds for us, and in the end he will only keep one diamond. Secondly, he goes first."

"What makes you think you could kill me?" Asked the Imperial.

"I wouldn't kill you. That's being to kind. I'm a Shadow Weaver." Replied Eldinflame.

"I'll accept your conditions, Eldinflame. By the way, my name is Valdor." Said the Imperial.

"I don't care what your name is, I will most likely address you as serf." Responded Eldinflame, adding, "And you should feel lucky that I pointed that out to you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 3:00 P.M

Kamos had awoken from his unconsciousness. He had just been able to stand up, and started walking toward the door. He paused for a moment, thinking 'If Eldinflame schemed to such a complex degree, he would have made sure I couldn't get out.' As he finished the thought, he heard a wooden door on the opposite side of the room open. A Berne Vampire rushed out to attack him. Kamos became very pale, but still took out his Nordic Broadsword, and stabbed the beast killing it. He ran for the cave door, attempting to open it, yet he couldn't. He tried forcing it, but it wouldn't open. He then heard the wooden door open again. Two Quarra Vampires were quickly moving toward him, as he got even paler, he looked as if he were going to faint. The Vampires took out enchanted Daedric long swords and Kamos started fighting them. The first Vampire had Kamos fighting him alone as the second Vampire stabbed Kamos in the back. Blood flew out of his back, as he was falling to the ground, he was able to decapitate the first vampire. Kamos fell unconscious. As Kamos fell into that deep sleep, the Vampire disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Note: The End of Chapter 2. I'd like to comment on your reviews so, here I go.

To Reviewer: Kamos is going to live, don't worry.

To Zelda Zealot: Clangor will become more involved in later chapters. Oh, and if you think it makes sense, this takes place only shortly after your story, so Clangor would want the 50 Septims!

To Elvish Mistress: Thanks for the character; he is useful in this story!

To AGDude: Your character is going to be very important next chapter!

To TomDragonblade: I'm sorry I didn't include your character yet, but I will start using him in the next chapters.

To Zealit: I hope you like that I gave your character reason for hating the Cammona Tong.

Out of curiosity, does anyone think of Veruca Salt (the Character, not the band) when you read this story? Eldinflame reminds me a bit of her. And BtW: I might take a while to update because I'll be starting my third story, Black Alliance Chronicles 2: the Hunt for Chaos. Reading that and it's prequel would be nice! Well, I had better start that. Maybe listening to Enya will give me some ideas. Sorry about the long and semi pointless authors note.


	4. Vivmasilaine

Authors Note: Did anyone notice that Vivmasilaine is the first syllable of Vivec, the Second of Almalexia, the Third of Sotha Sil, and the fourth of Nerevaraine? Congratulations to those who did.

Chapter 3

Vivmasilaine

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 4:00 P.M

"Keep moving, serf." Ordered Eldinflame to Valdor.

"Eldinflame, he does not oppose you. Why-" Said Oka-Sheko.

"I will answer that before you can finish. In the game of power, either you support someone or you don't. If you don't support me, for example, you oppose me. Understand?" Interrupted Eldinflame.

"I…guess, but he, might get less people to support you." Said Oka-Sheko.

"Do you not understand anything? Opposition is an opponent, and an opponent is a threat. Threats must be eliminated." Replied Eldinflame.

"You would kill an innocent just because he stood in your path to power?" Asked Oka-Sheko.

"Obviously, and do not question me anymore." Answered Eldinflame. They continued walking down the halls of the Ancestral Tombs. Strangely, it seemed abandoned from the ancestral spirits. They were able to reach the central chamber of tomb without even a single ancestral ghost or skeleton attacking them. In the central chamber, however, there were eight Bonelords and several skeletons.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 4:00 P.M

Whisper in the Wind was tracking his next target. Eldinflame had entered the Vivmasilaine Ancestral Tomb, in search for a skull. He wondered why anyone would want a skull or gems. Yet that was not his assignment was not to know that. It was to kill Eldinflame. He would wait until Eldinflame had left the tomb to strike. That way he would be more likely to succeed in his task.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 4:10 P.M

Oka-Sheko and Valdor charged at the skeletons. Oka-Sheko and his Daedric Axe attacked first, hitting and killing one of the skeletons. One of the other skeletons was attacked by Valdor's Broadsword, breaking the skeleton into several bones. Eldinflame was casting spells at them, spells unfamiliar to either Oka-Sheko or Valdor. The spells were like black orb. When the spell hit a skeleton, the skeleton froze. Moments later the skeleton attacked one of the other skeletons. Eldinflame continued turning the skeletons. The Bonelords were now being attacked by skeletons, as well as Oka-Sheko and Valdor. The Bonelords were casting fireball spells, but in moments, were overwhelmed. Eldinflame said, "Congratulations Oka-Sheko and, what was your name again, serf?"

"Valdor." Said Valdor.

"Yes, that one." Said Eldinflame, giving a pause afterwards, continuing by saying, "Now back to business. Oka-Sheko, kill him."

"What!" Shouted Oka-Sheko and Valdor in unison.

"You heard me perfectly well. Kill him." Ordered Eldinflame.

"Eldinflame, I won't kill him. You may, but I won't!" Replied Oka-Sheko.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." Said Eldinflame.

"Wait!" Shouted Valdor.

"What do you want? I'm going to kill you, so you might as well not waste my precious time!" Responded Eldinflame.

"I think I can prove worthy to you." Said Valdor.

"How do you attempt on saving your worthless life?" Asked Eldinflame.

"By guiding you to Balmora. I know how to get there by a short cut. This is one of the few tombs and caves I've never been to. I have memorized the majority of Vvardenfell." Pleaded Valdor.

"Fine, so long as you answer one question." Responded Eldinflame.

"I agree." Said Valdor.

"Where is your family?" Asked Eldinflame.

"My father was a great sorcerer murdered at the court of the Emperor's three and a half years ago on New Life. And my mother is unknown." Answered Valdor.

"Interesting. If it's that case, I killed your father." Said Eldinflame.

"WHAT!" Shouted Valdor.

"I am Eldinflame, former Duke of Firewell." Said Eldinflame and Valdor charged at him, taking out his sword. Before he reached Eldinflame, Eldinflame said, "Stop. If I could murder a powerful sorcerer what would prevent me from finding your mother?"

Valdor paused and said, "You could find my mother?"

"Of course. I will make you a deal: you take me to Balmora and I shall take you to your mother." Said Eldinflame. Oka-Sheko looked at Eldinflame thinking, 'What is he going to do to him. He was just going to kill him, and Valdor was at his mercy. What does he plan on doing to him?"

"Well now we shall leave this tomb. Prepare for an attack. We've been being followed." Said Eldinflame.

"What" Shouted Oka-Sheko.

"I believe it is an order from the Tribunal. I have sensed the assassin. He is outside the cave now." Said Eldinflame. He continued saying, "Oka-Sheko, pick up the rubies and diamonds. Valdor, you go first." Oka-Sheko picked up the rubies and diamonds, and Valdor led the group to the entrance of the tomb.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 4:20 P.M

When they exited the tomb, led by Valdor, an arrow narrowly missed his head. Valdor took out his Broadsword and looked for the one who fired the arrow. Oka-Sheko too looked around. Eldinflame, finally stepping out of the cave and said, "Whisper in the Wind. The Morag Tong sent you after me. I'm astonished I'm that important on the list of people the Morag Tong plans on assassinating. Oka-Sheko, Valdor, you won't be able to find him. He's invisible. But I know who will be able to find him. Xarus Akdrukum Indrile Vandaraj!" Out of Eldinflame's hand came two black misty creatures. He said, "Go my shades, find the one who seeks me dead, bring him to me alive. I know how to make his death more painful than even what you could cause." Less than a moment later, the shades returned, carrying Whisper in the Wind, several feet in the air. They dropped him on the ground, at Eldinflame's feet. "So, they sent their paramount assassin, and perhaps the best on Tamriel after me. I'm flattered. I will make you a deal. Relinquish your loyalty to the Morag Tong, and serve me, or die a slow and painful death."

Whisper in the Wind grunted rudely and Eldinflame said, "So be it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Also, did anyone else notice that this is still the same day Eldinflame arrived on Vvardenfell? Just a bit of trivia. And does anyone realize if he's not even at Balmora yet, this story could be hundreds of chapters long? Oh well.


	5. Torture

Chapter 4: Torture

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 4:20 P.M

"Whisper in the Wind. I am still flattered by the fact that the Morag Tong sent you after me." Said Eldinflame. Whisper in the Wind violently grunted at Eldinflame. Eldinflame continued, "You know what I can give you? Anything. Fame, Fortune, Land. I can give you a voice. I can slaughter every member of the Cammona Tong. I could bring your family back. And all you have to do is aid me."

Whisper in the Wind paused. Then he rudely grunted again, causing Eldinflame to say, "Fine. Azar Karjahn Dein!" A hole in the ground by Whisper in the Wind and Eldinflame formed. Oka-Sheko merely stared at it. Six or seven Shades came out of it and formed a cage around Whisper in the Wind. "Captive again, are we." Continued Eldinflame. "Isn't that how you're family died? By slavers of the Cammona Tong and House Dres." Eldinflame suddenly turned into a female Argonian. "It's okay, Whisper in the Wind, it's your sister, Voice in the Trees. I'm here to save you." Eldinflame changed into another Argonian, but a male. "Whisper in the Wind, don't worry we'll be fine."

Whisper in the Wind grunted, and Eldinflame, still in the Argonian's form said, "You'll be fine, Whisper in the Wind. It's only Three-Fingers." Eldinflame saw pain in Whisper in the Winds face, as he lay in the cage of Shades. Eldinflame changed into another Argonian and said, "It's your fault they were killed! Your Fault your mother died, your fault Grandmamma and Grandpapa died. It's your fault me, your own father died." Whisper in the Wind realized his worst fears had come true. He was trapped, and could do nothing about it.

Eldinflame returned to his usual appearance and said, "I'm giving you one last chance. Accept my offer, or else." Whisper in the Wind grunted rudely, it was even more of a hiss.

Oka-Sheko said, "Eldinflame, leave him, please. Although he has attempted to kill you, he is weak compared to you."

"Oka-Sheko, I'm surprised. He attempted to kill me, and that's a threat. _All_ threats must be eliminated, no matter how trivial." Said Eldinflame.

"Eldinflame, you are going to kill another." Said Oka-Sheko.

"What do you mean another? I haven't killed anyone since arriving on Vvardenfell." Said Eldinflame.

"What about Kamos?" Asked Oka-Sheko.

"He's not dead yet." Said Eldinflame.

"What?" Asked Oka-Sheko.

"Kamos is not dead. Listen the first time." Said Eldinflame.

"I mean how do you know he isn't dead." Said Oka-Sheko.

"I'll explain after we leave the company of Whisper in the Wind." Said Eldinflame.

"Should I kill him?" Asked Oka-Sheko.

"No." Replied Eldinflame, as Oka-Sheko looked puzzled, and Valdor just stood there.

"You're going to let him live in freedom?" Asked Oka-Sheko.

"No. He is going to stay in this cage for a very long time. And if anyone aside from me and Whisper in the Wind touch the cage, they will instantly die, and there soul will be eternally devoured. Poor Whisper in the Wind can't escape unless he excepts my deal." Said Eldinflame.

Whisper in the Wind brutishly growled back and Eldinflame said, "Oh well. He'll remain a prisoner for a long time then." Eldinflame after that cackled and ordered Valdor to lead him and Oka-Sheko to Balmora.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 4:30 P.M

Tarlen had just arrived in Seyda Neen. He lived in Peligaid, and earlier in the day he heard rumors of an evil spell in a near by cave. He went into town and spoke to the nearest person he saw, which happened to be an Altmer. "Excuse me, I have heard rumors of an evil spell in a near by cave. Have you heard any similar rumors?"

"Yes, Orc, I have. The Tribunal has informed many people that a dangerous Altmer, a Shadow Weaver, has come to Vvardenfell and, while they can't legally kill him, have hired Morag Tong assassins to do this. They have informed the people of Seyda Neen, Balmora, Ald'rhun, Sadrith Mora, and Vivec, as well as number of other towns, that should they bring this 'abomination' to justice would be greatly rewarded by the Tribunal." Said the female Altmer.

"What do you think of this rumor?" Asked Tarlen.

"I think its rubbish. I met the Shadow Weaver, and he was so kind. Whatever is in that cave is likely some apprentice mages spell gone wrong. Go investigate if you must, but do not waste anymore of my time. Understand." Replied the Altmer.

Tarlen went outside of town and found the cave, which was called Addamastarus. When he entered the cave, he saw a Nord's body. Tarlen ran over to the body and shook it. The Nord woke up and said, "Get out, there are Vampires in here!"

Tarlen said, "What are you talking about?"

"There's one right there!" Said the Nord, pointing to the wooden door in the cave by the fireplace.

Tarlen saw nothing and said, "There's nothing there."

"Can't you see it? He's running to me right now." Said the Nord as he took out his sword and attacked the air. "It's dead." Continued the ranting Nord.

"Sir calm down." Said Tarlen. "And what's that black cross doing upon your far head?" He asked.

"Oh, I can wipe it off." Said the Nord, and as he wiped it off, he said, "What happened? It feels like I was dreaming."

"What?" Asked Tarlen.

"And you were in it. And a bunch of Quarra and Berne Clan Vampires." Said the Nord.

"Excuse me, but just a few moments ago, you were ranting about being attacked by Vampires, and now you forget everything." Said Tarlen.

"The last thing I remember is…ELDINFLAME!" Shouted the Nord.

"Okay, could you please tell me everything that has happened to you, and maybe I can help piece together the middle." Said Tarlen.

"I'm a member of the Imperial Legion, assigned on a very dangerous mission: escort Eldinflame, former Duke of Firewell, around Vvardenfell so the Imperial Legion could keep an eye on him. Have you heard of him?" Said the Nord.

"Eldinflame is on Vvardenfell?" Asked Tarlen.

"You've heard of him." Said the Nord.

"He murdered the Cyrodill Court, and several additional Nobles, most of which weren't corrupt. Why has that murderer been set free?" Asked Tarlen.

"That's classified to the Emperor and his staff. He just told us he's been sent here, and that he freed him. Now anyway, Eldinflame took me into this cave and almost killed me, but though it was to kind merely to kill me. He and his companion, I forget his name, knocked me unconscious, and that's where I went blank." Said the Nord.

"Eldinflame is a Shadow Weaver, correct." Said Tarlen.

"Yes." Responded the Nord.

"Then he must have cast a spell. In Balmora, the Mages Guild and Tribunal Temple detected sources of magic coming from this cave. It was a level nine hundred seventy six spell on the Mages Guild Scale, the highest being a thousand. The Tribunal Temple in Balmora had detected the magic only because it's evil. Estridain in the Mages Guild, who keeps the records of spell usage, wanted me to investigate because spells of this power are rarely used, especially on Vvardenfell. She sent a messenger from Balmora to Peligaid to inform me with the previous instructions, and told me that the Tribunal would likely investigate as well, and could prove difficult. I will report back to Estridain, and you should find Eldinflame." Said Tarlen, as he walked to the door. He pushed the door, but it wouldn't open. He tried the knob, but it wouldn't open either. "The door's stuck."

"Oh, by the Nine Divines! Eldinflame had sealed it!" Shouted the Nord.

"We'll die of starvation if we don't get out!" Shouted Tarlen.

"We'll, lets think about what to do. What's your name?" Asked the Nord.

"Tarlen and you?" Replied Tarlen.

"Kamos." Said the Nord. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Note: Well everyone, I have this to say as a word to the wise: you should watch the Fox how 24! Sorry if I seem publicizing, but its my favorite show! Watch the first season by renting it or buying it! Oh and thanks for the reviews!

To Reviewer: I know you're not reading this (I live with you, of course I would), but Kamos will be fine.

To Zelda Zealot: Clangor will be back around the time Eldinflame gets to Balmora. And a question: would Clangor rather side with a legal tyrant, or a illegal rebellion?

To Elvish Mistress: You're character is really fun to do! Oka-Sheko is a nice guy, but evil, and that's challenging.

To AGDude: I have nothing to say except would you rather have Valdor side with a legal tyrant or an illegal rebellion?

To TomDragonblade: I said your character was coming soon (not to imply that you were disappointed or anything of the sort).

To Zealit: Have I captured your characters worst fears and Nightmares and the offerings of his desires right?

To…: Kea will be a key character, and will come in Balmora.

To Malice Dragon: Thanks for the review, you can still submit a character!

And by the way, include who your favorite character is, and if anyone would like to submit a second character, go ahead, but please make it a female character! This story is lacking in them, although I'm creating a few myself. I talk to much! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!


	6. Balmora

Authors Note, Addressing Gevaden's Concerns of someone reporting this story: If anyone who reads this really wants me to stop violating the rule, mention it in your review and I will stop, but it would really be nice if you didn't, because most people seem to enjoy it.

Chapter 5: Balmora

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 4:35 P.M

Eldinflame said, "Oka-Sheko, now that we've left that pathetic creature to slowly and painfully die, I can explain how I know…" Eldinflame fell down, but remained conscious. Oka-Sheko attempted to get Eldinflame up, but Eldinflame ordered, "What are you doing! Make sure Valdor doesn't escape you barbaric Orc!"

Oka-Sheko looked up to see Valdor, and, sure enough, he had ran away. "Chase him you idiot!" Shouted Eldinflame.

"Eldinflame, he's not a threat." Said Oka-Sheko

"ISN'T A THREAT! HE'S A THREAT NOW MORE THAN EVER! WE'VE HELD HIM AGAINST HIS WILL! IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, I WILL!" Screamed Eldinflame. Oka-Sheko ran after Valdor and Eldinflame pushed himself up. After Oka-Sheko was well out of his sight, he created another hole in the ground, twelve Shades, and two different creatures known as Shadows and ordered. "Shades, assist Oka-Sheko in bringing me Valdor! Now go, quickly, if you must kill Valdor, and if Oka-Sheko does anything to get in the way, kill him." The Shades flew after Oka-Sheko and Valdor, Eldinflame said to the Shadows, "Go to Addamastarus cave. Kill all of those inside, no exceptions. After whoever is in there is dead, return to this area and find a Shade Cage. Make sure there is an Argonian in it, and that he is alive. Understand?"

"Yes Master, thy will be done." Said one of the Shades as they flew toward Seyda Neen.

Eldinflame took out the powder he used on Kamos and poured a circle of it on the ground. "Askeroth Maeiti Zorana." Said Eldinflame over the circle, and the ground opened, revealing blackness. "My Lord, how are you doing?" Asked Eldinflame through the circle.

"Eldinflame, you know that my powers are waning at greater intensity by the day. What do you want?" Said a voice through the blackness of the Circle.

"I wish to know who shall be the next Dark One, now that you are dying?" Asked Eldinflame.

"My successor will either be you, or one named Malaya Lordva, an Imperial. You two remain the last Shadow Weavers, and are equally powerful."

"Very well, Dark One." Said Eldinflame as the circle closed. He thought to himself, 'One left. I shall become Dark One and I will be more powerful than any mage. Malaya Lordva…interesting. I could swear that she was killed during to my rise as High Shadow Weaver. The Winged Twilights I sent after her must have been stopped. But V…No matter, Valdor must be returned." He ran in the direction of the Shades and Oka-Sheko.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 4:40 P.M

"Valdor, stop you're cornered." Said Oka-Sheko to Valdor who had chased Valdor to the end of a road by Fort Moonmoth. "I want you to be free, but-"

"Eldinflame told you to keep me captured. Why do you listen to him?" Shouted Valdor.

"For…personal reasons. Just come peacefully, knowing Eldinflame, he seems to be the type of person who wouldn't just wait for me to bring you back, he has something else planned." Said Oka-Sheko.

Valdor was trying to clime up the rocks he was cornered in, when he saw twelve Shades flying toward him. Valdor took out his Broadsword and swung at the Shades. His weapon was having no effect on them, and Oka-Sheko shouted, "What are you doing! I was getting him." Oka-Sheko ran toward the Shades and started attacking them with his Daedric Axe. One of the Shades was killed and two turned their attention to Oka-Sheko, attacking him. Oka-Sheko fell to the ground. Valdor was picked up by two shades, as was Oka-Sheko, as Eldinflame got to the road they were on. Eldinflame said, "Let them go. Valdor, I've found Balmora, I'm no longer in need of your service. And by the way, I know less about your Mother than I thought." He paused and then said, "Shades, awake Oka-Sheko." The Shades flew toward Oka-Sheko and cast a shock spell on him, waking him. "Oka-Sheko, glad you're awake. Kill Valdor, and prove your loyalty to me."

Oka-Sheko stood there, hesitating about what to do. If he didn't kill Valdor, he would die, and so would Valdor. If he killed Valdor, actually, there wasn't that much of a downside. He wouldn't be dead, Valdor wouldn't die painfully, and the world would be suffering as he did, ever since his tenth birthday. Oka-Sheko lifted his Daedric Axe to kill the weakened Imperial, and as the axe was about to hit Valdor on the head, an arrow shot Oka-Sheko in the back, and dropped his Daedric Axe next to Valdor. Valdor quickly looked up, and saw a Bosmer fleeing the area. Eldinflame quickly turned around and ordered the Shades, "Find who shot that bow, I want him or her alive!" As he looked at Valdor, Eldinflame saw he had picked up Oka-Sheko's Daedric Axe, and killed two of the Shades. Eldinflame cast a fireball spell at him, which he was able to dodge. "Well Valdor, you've been able to escape. But now you'll have to fight me." Eldinflame took out a black long sword and said, "This is called a Sword of Darkness." He slashed at Valdor, cutting his arm. Valdor screamed in pain. It wasn't just a cut. It was burning, and freezing him too. His blood turned black and burned the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 4:40 P.M

Tarlen and Kamos were in Addamastarus, desperately trying to think of a way out. Kamos said, "Tarlen, you be a sayin' that Eldinflame cast a spell to create the Vampires and seal the door?"

"Correct, Kamos." Said Tarlen.

"What if the spell was bein' created by somethin'."

"I don't know that much of magic, let alone Shadow Weaver. I do more fieldwork for the Mages Guild than anything else. But that makes sense."

"Shouldn't we look for it? Perhaps we could be findin' a way out." Said Kamos.

"That's true Kamos. But-" Tarlen was cut off. Two creatures had entered the cave.

"The Masters will be done." Said one of them. The creatures charged at Kamos and Tarlen, one for each. Kamos took out his Nordic Broadsword, but his weapon had no effect on the creatures. One of the creatures flew through Tarlen, causing him to scream in pain. Tarlen's skin was burning; it was as if his heart was going to explode. "We are Shadows, creatures of The Darkness. Our Master has sent us to kill you. We can make this easy for you, and just let you die, or we can do much worse if you fight us. If you choose to fight us, you will be fighting with all of The Darkness should you survive."

Kamos was watching Tarlen suffer, and charged at the Shadows, but his sword had no effect. Tarlen collapsed to the ground, and Kamos was struck into greater fear than ever. This was more terrifying than anything he had ever seen before, including Vampires. Kamos ran further into the back of the cave, reluctantly leaving Tarlen at the mercy of the Shadows. He quickly thought, 'this is no doubt the work of Eldinflame. He is to pay one day, even if I am dead.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 4:45 P.M

Eldinflame swung viscously at Valdor, who, now, aside from being cornered was horribly wounded. "Valdor, you can join me now, or pay a terrible price. I don't want to kill you." Eldinflame said, pausing muttering "yet" under his breath. "Cease this pathetic display of combat now and I can spare your life." He added "for now" to himself.

Valdor shouted back at Eldinflame, saying, "I won't surrender to you, Eldinflame!" Valdor said as he swung Oka-Sheko's Daedric Axe at Eldinflame and missed. Eldinflame stabbed Valdor in the stomach after hearing this, and as Valdor fell down, in pain, he shouted, "Finish me off! You've used me long enough!"

"Very well." Said Eldinflame, but as he said that, the shades returned to him, two of them carrying a young female Bosmer. The Shades dropped her and Eldinflame said, "This is the one that fired at Oka-Sheko, wounding him?" The Shades nodded and Eldinflame said, "Congratulations. Shades, all but two of you are to take the Imperial to the Dark One as a sacrifice or serf, whatever he wants. Make sure he is here on Vvardenfell, along with Malaya Lordva. I want to know who is going to be the next Dark One. The two of you that stay are to carry Oka-Sheko to Balmora, along with me and this Bosmer. Now go!"

Eldinflame paused as the Shades took Valdor away. He continued by saying, "What's your name Bosmer?"

"Clee. What do you want of me?" Responded the Bosmer.

"You are from here on in, my servant. If you resist, I will cause you pain. Be warned I am a Shadow Weaver, and the next Dark One. Serve me unquestionably, and I shall et you live, perhaps even free you. The more obedient you are, the less pain I will cause you. Now, Clem, what is your worst fear?" Said Eldinflame.

"My name is Clee." Said Clee.

"You should feel privileged that I'm trying to call you by a name. Don't argue with me Alee. Now what is your worst fear?" Said Eldinflame.

"My worst fear is…the dark." Said Clee.

"Lying, are you. That's not going to get you free. What is your worst fear?" Said Eldinflame.

"Anything that would hurt or kill my friends you fiend." Said Clee.

"Exactly. Now who are you're friends?" Asked Eldinflame.

"Why?" Asked Clee.

"Who are your friends? Answer!" Ordered Eldinflame.

"D'nomyar in Ald'rhun, Naris Sryst in Balmora, and Kala Morgana in Sadrith Mora are my best friends." Answered Clee.

"I'm presuming you live in Balmora, correct." Said Eldinflame.

"Yes." Said Clee.

"Excellent. As soon as we get to Balmora, you are too send messengers to invite them to a dinner party, which will be held tomorrow evening." Said Eldinflame.

"Why?" Asked Clee.

"Don't ask questions, unless you want me to kill you slowly and painfully." Answered Eldinflame, pausing. "Shades, start moving. We are going to Balmora, and the House of Cleera." Eldinflame, Clee, Oka-Sheko, and the Shades reached Balmora's gates a few minuets later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, what did you think? All Characters who haven't been included or mentioned yet will be in the next chapter, or at least mentioned, maybe except for Shail Gra-Mobuk. And I have a question for you: Why do so many of you like Orcs! This story currently has two, and will shortly have more! Sorry for that outburst, but why?

Words of Wisdom

Watch 24, rent it from somewhere and see the 1st Season.


	7. You're Invited

Hi Everybody! This is going to be a relatively short chapter, but I just wanted to get ready for the upcoming Dinner Party (Chapter 7), and then Caius Cosades (Chapter 8)

Chapter 6

You're Invited

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 5:00 P.M

Eldinflame, Clee, Oka-Sheko, and the Shades carrying him had arrived at Clee's house, forcing Clee to open the door. Eldinflame said, "Clair, tend to Oka-Sheko, I'm going to have some Cyrodillic Brandy and the local tavern. What's it called?"

"The Eight Plates." Replied Clee, and after that muttered, "and its Clee."

"My Shades shall make sure you don't do anything wrong. And write invitations to you your friends for a dinner party tomorrow night at eight. I shall have my shades deliver them." Said Eldinflame as he left the house. He crossed the Odai river and got to the Commercial District. He saw a sign that said "Balmora Mages Guild", but passed it. He reached the Eight Plates and went inside. He saw mostly Dunmer, but there was also a Nord with a suit of Wolven Armor and an Altmer with two Dremora.

Eldinflame walked over to the Altmer, who said, "A fellow Altmer, come sit. I am Kea, a House Telvanni Lawman, the rank below a Mouth for Telvanni Councilor Neloth."

"Greetings Kea. I wouldn't be surprised if you had heard of me. I am Eldinflame, former Duke of Firewell." Said Eldinflame.

"You're Eldinflame!" Shouted Kea. "I've heard so much about you. You killed he majority of Imperials in the government! The Imperials are truly unfit to rule. There culture is even a pathetic imitation of ours."

"That's one of the reasons I did it. The Imperials, however civilized and accomplished as they think they are, are weak, insignificant, barbarians." Replied Eldinflame.

"Truly brilliant work." Said Kea.

"Kea, you seem like a valuable ally. I have a plan, one that will put an Altmer, me, actually, as the Duke of Vvardenfell." Eldinflame whispered to Kea.

"Interesting. But this is not the place to discuss this." Said Kea.

"And that's why I want you to meet me on the Odai plateau in a week, to explain my agenda. We will work long and hard to complete it, but when we are done, the Altmer will be in control of Vvardenfell." Said Eldinflame as he left Kea at the table.

Eldinflame walked over to the Nord and said, "You look like a fine warrior. Am I correct in saying this?"

The Nord said, "Yes, that would be true. I am from Solstheim, and was raised in the far North. I be able to prove it. When I be nineteen, I went into the woods of Solstheim with out anything, and came back a few days later with many Snow Wolf pellets."

"Impressive, Nord. What is your name?" Asked Eldinflame.

"Ulrike, and what be yours?" Asked Ulrike.

"I am Eldinflame, former Duke of Firewell. No doubt you've heard of me?" Said Eldinflame.

"I heard of ya. You be the most deadly criminal ever." Said Ulrike.

"Ulrike, I am in need for a body guard. You appear to be a talented warrior, would you like the job?" Asked Eldinflame.

"Aye, Eldinflame I'll take a job, so long as you don't hurt people who have nothing to do with your business." Replied Ulrike.

"Fine, very well." Said Eldinflame.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 5:10 P.M

At Clee's house, Clee was finishing writing the invitations letter, and sending it to D'nomyar. It said

_D'nomyar _

_Tomorrow Night I shall be throwing a little dinner party, and would be grateful if you could come. _

_Clee_

Clee put the letters in envelopes on her desk, and continued tending to Oka-Sheko. It was not easy, she had severely wounded Oka-Sheko, and she had no healing plants or restoration training.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 5:12 P.M

The Shades had reached the Dark Ones chambers. He was with Malaya, when the Shades came in. Dropping Valdor, who was unconscious, on the floor. When he hit the floor, he woke up, and looked at Malaya. She gave a slight flinch when she saw him look at her. She was an Imperial, and they had the same hair (a dark brown) and eye color (grayish blue). The Dark One, sat on a throne in the Shadows. He said, "Well done my servants. This one will be an excellent victim for the feast of Midnight of the full moon tonight."

Valdor laid there silently when Malaya said, "Dark One, I believe we have Bretons to feast upon, rather than Imperials. The Breton Magic tastes much better."

"Excellent point, Malaya. We shall save him for the next feast." Said the Dark One.

Valdor silently thought that he was lucky. Although he felt bad for the Bretons to be feasted upon, he had to think of his own escape plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I said it would be a short chapter! Well, just tell me any theories or plot suggestions you might have in your review.


	8. Dinner Party

Bonjour (sorry, I take French)! AGDude, to answer your question, I'm accepting characters up until chapter ten, unless otherwise stated! Be warned! By the way, this chapter is really important and long, at least compared to my others. I want you good people of to vote if you'd rather see longer or shorter chapters than usual, but if you want chapters like this it is going to take me a few weeks to update, because I have school know, and because this is really long. Be warned, once more, this chapter gets a little gory towards the end.

Well, here's Chapter 7.

Dinner Party

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 5:15 P.M

Eldinflame had returned to Clee's House after meeting Kea and Ulrike, leaving him at the Eight Plates to be picked up tomorrow morning. Kea would be a valuable ally, and Ulrike would be a valuable pawn in the grand scheme of things. With Kea's help, he would be the power in both House Hlaalu and House Telvanni. He saw Clee attending to Oka-Sheko, and asked her, "Did you finish the invitations, Clara?"

"Yes." She said thinking, _"CLEE!" _

"Good. Shades, deliver the invitations to her friends. I'll be back, I'm going to increase my influence in the government and business." Said Eldinflame.

Clee said to herself as he left, "Good Riddins." Eldinflame went to where he saw the mages guild sign and went inside. He saw a female Dunmer as he entered and said, "Greetings Dunmer. I am Eldinflame, and I would like to join your guild."

"Yes, you look like one of magical talent. What is your profession?" Asked the Dunmer.

"I am a Shadow Weaver. I'm presuming such a scholarly guild wouldn't show prejudice against us." Said Eldinflame.

"No, we wouldn't, however the Tribunal Temple might. Here in Hlaalu territory it shouldn't matter, nor in Telvanni territory, but in Redoran territory they have great power." Said the Dunmer.

"Excellent. Now I would like to join your guild." Said Eldinflame.

"Good, you just have to swear an oath to the preservation of the guilds sense of scholarship. By the way, my name is Ranis Athyrs, and I am Steward of the Balmora Mages Guild. Our members here are my apprentice, Ajira, who specializes in potions and alchemy, Eldafire, our spell maker, Masaline Merian, our guild guide, Sharn gra-Muzgrob, the head of our research, Morayvn Dren, a spell instructor, Lyraki, my advisor, and Galdebir, Lyraki's apprentice specializing in Enchantments." Said Ranis.

"I swear that I will do as much as I can to protect the Guilds rights of research." Said Eldinflame, continuing by saying, "Who are the other Stewards in the Guild?"

"Well, our Caldera Branch Steward doesn't matter, but in Sadrith Mora is Stink-in-a-Tree-Shade, researches vampires and is trying to make a cure, Edwina Elberts, researches everything, especially Dwenmer, and Trebonious Artourious, the Guild Master. If you speak to him, I recommend just smiling and nodding, forgetting everything he says." Said Ranish Athyrs.

"Edwina is doing well, correct? I've known her since she came to Summerset Isle to research Dunmer routes. She stayed at what was once my palace." Said Eldinflame.

"Oh. Well, associate, I recommend you get acquainted with the guild members. But I recommend to be careful with Lyraki, she has an aura of danger surrounding her." Said Ranis.

"She's not the only dangerous person." Said Eldinflame to himself. Eldinflame down the hall, down the stairs into the next room. He saw an Altmer, two Dunmer, and an Orc in the room, and a Breton in the next. He presumed the female Dunmer was Lyraki. He walked over to her and said, "Greetings, Lyraki. I am Eldinflame former Duke of Firewell. I hear you are dangerous, from Ranis."

"Of course I'm dangerous, why do you think I'm ranked Wizard in the Guild?" Calmly, yet coldly, said Lyraki, only barely looking at him.

"Tell me, do you wish for power?" Said Eldinflame.

She turned at him, and said, "More than anything. But how can you offer me power? You are an associate, I believe, and are in no Great House. I'm a Wizard here, and a House Father, although I prefer the term Mother, in House Hlaalu. What can you offer me?"

"More than you can think of. I was born and abandoned on the streets of Firewell. I became its Duke, and almost King of the Summerset Isles. What makes you think I can't do it again?" Said Eldinflame.

"Excellent point." Said Lyraki.

"In a week, I will start the quest for power. Meet me at the Odai Plateau with my other associates. Meet me there if you want to join in the quest of power. By then I will be high ranked in both the Mages Guild and House Hlaalu, which I'm joining after I do a few quests here." Said Eldinflame.

"Excellent." Said Lyraki darkly.

Eldinflame walked away, and went back up the stairs and spoke to Rains Athyrs, saying, "I would like a duty of some sort."

"I'm sorry Eldinflame, but I don't have anything for your rank. Perhaps my apprentice Ajira has one." Said Ranis.

"Fine, I'll do work for the Kajhit." Said Eldinflame grumpily. He walked back down the stairs onto the room with Lyraki, and then into the next room. He saw a Kajhit behind a desk, and he said to her, "Ajira, I believe. I request a duty from you."

"Ah. Ajira has a duty for you, Altmer. What is your name?" Said Ajira.

"I am Eldinflame, former Duke of Firewell."

"Ajira needs four types of mushroom samples. Bunglers Bane, Luminous Russula, Violet Coprinius, and Hypha Facia. Ajira only knows they can be found in the Bitter Coast Region. Please return with them soon."

"Very well, I'll be back within the hour." Said Eldinflame thinking, "Am I doing by daughters science project?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 5:30 P.M

Valdor sat in a cell at this Dark Ones base. He was hungry, tired, and wounded. Eldinflame had crushed his spirit, he had failed. He failed getting the Vivmasilaine treasure, he had failed in beating Eldinflame, and he had failed about learning about his mother.

As he thought this, Malaya walked into the room. "Hello Valdor." She said darkly. "You know, I know what Eldinflame promised you. I know he offered to tell you about your mother. I knew your mother, Valdor."

"What." Valdor gasped.

"Yes, she was born in Cyrodill, and met your father in the Imperial Court. They had a brief affair, but the results were you. Since your father was of the Imperial Court, your mother raised you for the first few years of your life. She was then hunted down, and decided to go into hiding, leaving you with your father. He barely paid attention to you, and when you were eighteen, you left Cyrodill and came here to Vvardenfell. Am I correct" Said Malaya.

"Yes. What was my Mothers Name?" Asked Valdor.

"Do you really want to know? It really is scary." Said Malaya.

"What happened to her?" Said Valdor.

"She escaped her pursuers." Said Malaya.

"How do you know this?" Asked Valdor.

"Because your mothers name is Malaya Rodlav. I am your mother." Said Malaya.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 5:40 P.M

Eldinflame had returned to the Mages Guild. He went down the stairs to Ajira. He said to her, "Here are your samples, Ajira."

"Very good job, Eldinflame. Ajira hereby promotes you to Eldinflame, Apprentice of the Mages Guild."

"Ajira, do have anything else you need done?" Asked Eldinflame.

"Yes. Galdebir and Ajira have a bet on who would become Journeyman first. Ajira wants you to sabotage her soul gem project by placing this fake soul gem in her desk upstairs. Galdebir will be coming down to speak with Morayvn Dren in a few minuets. When she comes down, place this soul gem in her desk and take her real soul gems."

"Devious, cunning, maniacal, I like it." Said Eldinflame. He walked into the other room and saw Galdebir coming down the stairs. As she went into talk with Morayvn Dren, he ran upstairs to her desk. Inside, he saw a grand soul gem, greater soul gem, and a small soul gem. He took the items and replaced it with the fake Ajira gave him. He ran down the stairs with his new items and spoke with Ajira. She said, "Have you placed the fake in Galdebirs desk?"

"Yes, Ajira." Said Eldinflame.

"Now Ajira will win the bet. I promote you to Journeyman Eldinflame of Firewell."

"Excellent. Do you have anymore duties for me?" Asked Eldinflame.

"Yes. Ajira needs flowers. Gold Kanet, Stoneflower, Willow Anther, and Heather. They can be found on the shores of Lake Amaya by Suran."

"Excellent, Ajira. By the end of dusk, you shall have your flowers." Said Eldinflame as he left the building.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 5:45 P.M

Oka-Sheko had woken up. Clee said, "So you're awake. I'm Clee, I'm the one who shot you."

"Why did you shoot me Clee? I was doing Eldinflame's bidding." Said Oka-Sheko.

"Eldinflame's BIDDING!" Shouted Clee. "What are you, his slave? Don't you realize he treats you like garbage? He had you beat up an Imperial!"

"The Imperial was causing him trouble. I didn't want to, but Eldinflame understands these matters." Said Oka-Sheko.

"So you listen to him anyway! And now he's been carried away by those creatures who obey his every command." She yelled.

"Eldinflame is just stubborn and ambitious. Do not get involved in what you don't know!" Shouted Oka-Sheko.

"What do you mean stubborn and ambitious! He's an egotistical, power-hungry, madman!" She screamed back.

"Stop arguing! I want to know where Eldinflame is, and what has he done!" Oka-Sheko yelled.

"Eldinflame is out doing Sotha-Sil knows what! He told me to invite my friends over for dinner tomorrow night!" Said Clee.

"What! Clee, Eldinflame is going to kill your friends!" Shouted Oka-Sheko.

"What!" Shouted Clee.

"I think he is trying to make you his servant. He is going to torture you by killing everyone you know and love slowly and painfully!" Said Oka-Sheko.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"I've been with Eldinflame for several hours now, and he hasn't killed anyone yet. He said it was too nice to kill them. The Nord Kamos was sealed in cave and is likely insane by now! The Argonian Whisper-in-the-Wind was locked in a cage. The Imperial Valdor, what happened to Valdor?" Asked Oka-Sheko.

"He's been taken away by those creatures that serve Eldinflame!" Shouted Clee.

"And you've been imprisoned by him. If we try to escape, the Shades will kill us. If we stay, your friends will die. The best thing to do is for me to try to prevent Eldinflame from killing your friends. We will have to stay." Said Oka-Sheko.

"I don't want to see them hurt! They are my friends! I'd rather die than let them die." Said Clee.

"If you go, you and your friends will die!" Shouted Oka-Sheko.

"Fine. I'll stay, but you must convince him otherwise!" Shouted Clee.

"I'll try, but if I can't, I am sorry." He said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 5:58 P.M

Kamos and Tarlen were both unconscious. The Shadows Eldinflame had sent to kill them were about to finish there job. They had put up a good fight, but were defeated. The Shadows were going to do the worst thing they could do to them: Posses them. By doing this, the victim would become the Shadow, and a slave of the Shadow Weavers. It would take them a few minuets to perform the possession; they had to fight the last will of the Orc and Nord. The first Shadow charged to Kamos, and the spell begun. The second Shadow went into Tarlen and did the same thing. The willpower of the two was decreasing, and coming closer to zero.

As their last bit of will was leaving, it became dusk. A female voice shouted over the cavern, "Although it is the Incarnate who has bought this about, I shall change it! Shadows, return to your Dark Realm, doors be unsealed! Kamos and Tarlen are free to leave!"

The voice stopped, and Kamos and Tarlen lay there unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 6:28 P.M

Eldinflame had taken Silt Strider to Suran. He walked around the lake Amaya area, finding each flower. He only needed the Gold Kanet Flower now. He saw one across the lake at Ules Manor. When he went across the bridge at Suran, he picked up the Gold Kanet. As he got back to Suran, three cliff racers attacked him. Eldinflame took out his Shadow Long Sword, and easy killed two of them. The third one, however, was able to get two hits on Eldinflame before he was killed too. Eldinflame, walked back to the Suran Silt Strider, and taken to Balmora. When he got to the mages guild in Balmora, he gave Ajira her flowers. "Thank you, friend Eldinflame. Ajira now has her flowers. But she now needs a ceramic mixing bowl. Will you go to trader Ra'virr for Ajira to get one? Here is ten gold for your expenses."

"Yes, I will, Ajira. But aren't I supposed to get a promotion." Said Eldinflame.

"Eldinflame may be friend of Ajira, but he has not done enough for Ajira." Said Ajira. Eldinflame walked to the Mages Guild Bedchambers, where he lat down and to sleep for a couple of hours.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 7:28 P.M

Eldinflame heard a loud noise, waking him up. He got out of the bed, and saw an assassin in black armor charging at him. As the assassin got closer Eldinflame smirked, and the assassins skin flew off in all directions, and his blood spilled over the once pristine floors of the Mages Guild. Eldinflame walked over to the assassin and yawned, saying to himself, "Standard issue Dark Brotherhood gear. A Dark Brotherhood assassin couldn't kill me. Apparently, I'm not the only one trying to find good service around here. A guard really should here about this, but I will wait, wait until the right moment, and then, I shall have my forces strike down upon the Dark Brotherhood, and Darkness shall reign over their corpses. Since when have I given myself Soliloquies?"

Eldinflame left the Mages Guild, and went next door to Ra'virr's. Finding the ceramic bowl was no chore for the former Duke, and he could easily go back to Ajira. But he decided not to. House Hlaalu's council hall was right in Balmora, and he had plans. Great plans.

Eldinflame went up the hill from the Balmora Commercial District to the Manor District, and into the Hlaalu Council Manor. When he went inside, he saw a Dunmer woman who apparently was in charge, seeing she was ordering two Hlaalu Guards around. Eldinflame walked up to her and said, "Are you a Hlaalu Councilor?"

"No, but I am in charge here while the Councilors are away, which is pretty much all the time. Occasionally Councilor Crassius Curio will come here aside from meeting dates, but that's about it. Why do you want a Councilor." Said the Dunmer.

"Because I wish to join House Hlaalu, obviously." Said Eldinflame.

"Very well. If you swear an oath to the House, that you would never commit a crime against any of its members, you may join." Said the Dunmer.

"Very well, I swear that so long as I live I shall not commit crimes against House Hlaalu." Said Eldinflame.

"Excellent. I am Nileno Dorvayn, House Father, well technically mother, of House Hlaalu. If you have business you wish to discuss with me, tell me." Said the Dunmer.

"I do have some business to discus." Said Eldinflame.

"Say that again, Eldinflame." Said Nileno.

"I do have some business to discuss." Said Eldinflame.

"Excellent. You sound just like Felsen Sethandus, a Redoran who, well recently had an accident, and is dead. One of my agents who witnessed the "accident" took his helmet, after Felsen got a code to give to the Redoran Neminda in the Redoran Council Hall, under a giant crab shell called Skar, and in return, Neminda was going to give him some important Redoran Information. The Code word is "Orphan of Arnesia". Give the code to Neminda while wearing the helmet." Said Dorvayn.

"Very cunning Nileno." Said Eldinflame, as he walked out the Hlaalu Council Hall door. He walked to the Silt Strider, and pain nine of fifty gold he had to get to Ald'rhun.

Ten minuets later he arrived at Ald'rhun and went to Skar, after putting to helmet on. As he went inside he went down the wooden plank bridge to the Redoran Council Hall. When he walked in, he saw Redoran, and he said, "Neminda."

"Yes Felsen, nice to see you again." Said Neminda.

"The Orphan of Arnesia" Said Eldinflame, stressing his words, "is doing well."

"Wonderful news Felsen. I hope she gets better, I wrote her a card, I think you should deliver it to her for me at her home in Maar Gan." Said Neminda.

"I will." Said Eldinflame to Neminda as he left the Council Hall thinking, 'So House Redoran lacks brains. Another organization will be under my control.' He got to the Silt Strider, and went back to Balmora, arriving in ten minuets. Moments after arriving in Balmora, Eldinflame went to the Mages Guild Hall to speak with Ajira. As soon as he was at her desk, he handed her the bowl and said, "I demand-"

"Not now, friend Eldinflame. Galdebir has stolen Ajira's reports." Said Ajira.

"I'm not that surprised, after all, you did sabotage hers. I won't do anything about it until I get a promotion." Said Eldinflame.

"Stop interrupting Ajira! You must find where Galdebir has hidden Ajira's reports and return them, quickly, or Ajira will lose the bet." Said Ajira.

"What are the stakes of this bet, anyway?" Said Eldinflame.

"The loser is to be forced to call the winner Mistress." Said Ajira.

"I can see why you want to win. I can help for a promotion." Said Eldinflame.

"Ajira must win! Maybe Galdebir will tell you where the reports are, but do not think it likely. Estridain or Ranis Athyrs may have been paying attention to what Galdebir as been doing, but please find the reports. You can take the rank of Journeyman, just get me the reports!" Shouted Ajira, who apparently was in terrible fear of losing the bet.

Eldinflame walked up the stairs to Galdebirs desk and said, "Galdebir, I am asking you to tell me where Ajira's reports are."

"I won't tell Eldinflame, because they are all to well hidden." Said Galdebir maliciously.

"If that's the case, as Journeyman of the Mages Guild, I order you to tell me where those reports are." Said Eldinflame.

"Well, uh, but, umm. Fine! The first report is in the bedchambers under the closet, and the second is in the storage area on the main floor!" Shouted Galdebir.

"Thank you, Galdebir, if I'll b needing your services again, I'll order you." Said Eldinflame. He walked away down to the main floor and went through the supplies, and found the report. Going back downstairs, he found the other one under the closet.

Eldinflame walked to Ajira, and gave her the reports. She thanked him with undying gratitude, and said she had no more duties for him at this rank, and to speak to her when he possessed higher rank within the guild. Eldinflame left the mages guildhall in Balmora and went to the House Hlaalu Council Hall. He told Nileno Dorvayn, "The Orphan of Arnesia was given a get well card be Neminda."

"Wonderful, could I see this card?" Said Nileno.

"Why of course, Nileno." Said Eldinflame as he handed Nileno a scroll.

"Why don't you take five hundred Septims to the Orphan for a cure disease potion." Said Nileno, with a smile.

"Excellent idea Nileno. You know, I really think I should get a promotion for this task." Said Eldinflame.

"Yes, I agree." Said Nileno. "You are promoted to Retainer of House Hlaalu."

"Do you have anymore business Nileno?" Asked Eldinflame.

"Yes, actually. Aurane Fenris in the Foreign Quarter in Vivec is driving Hlaalu Alchemists out of business. If we had her recipes, however we'd be able to drive her out of business in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, she refuses to sell them to us. Perhaps you could 'borrow' one or two of her recipes for me." Said Nileno.

"I shall go to Vivec then. Maybe I can arrange Aurane having an 'accident' instead, and get all three, eliminating the competition." Said Eldinflame.

"I like this plan." Said Nileno.

"Is there a Hlaalu member who is willing to help at this?" Asked Eldinflame.

"Perhaps Shail Gra-Mobuk. She is low ranked so she is expendable should this operation fail, as long as neither of you mention your connections to House Hlaalu. She is fiercely loyal to us, and will be excellent help. I doubt she'll enjoy breaking the law by the murder, but as long as neither of you say anything, the Ordinators won't find out." Said Nileno.

"I am going to Vivec the day after tomorrow, and will ask her then, and then I shall be coming home for some dinner arrangements I have." Said Eldinflame as he walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 10:28 P.M

Whisper in the Wind lay there, helpless. He was captured; Eldinflame had made his fears come true. Now he wanted to kill him. Not because of the Morag Tongs orders, not because of putting him in the cage even. But because he had bought back the memories of his family, who were brutally slaughtered by the Cammona Tong and House Dres in front of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 8, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 10:30 P.M

"Ah Oka-Sheko, you're awake." Said Eldinflame as he entered the door to Clee's house. "Has Cleo been tending to you?"

"Yes, Eldinflame, Clee said she that you told her to invite her friends over to dinner tomorrow night? You're going to kill them, aren't you." Asked Oka-Sheko.

"Not exactly." Said Eldinflame.

"Eldinflame what have they-"

"It is not them. It is Cleona." Said Eldinflame dragging Oka-Sheko out of Clee's earshot.

"What do you mean?" Asked Oka-Sheko as soon as they were away.

"Clay is skilled. I want her on our side. She was able to shot you with an arrow without me sensing her presence. What I do to her friends will break her." Said Eldinflame.

"But-"

"No. They are going to die, one at a time. I will, however, keep one alive. She will kill that one to prove she serves me." Said Eldinflame.

"Eldinflame, that's horrible." Said Oka-Sheko.

"And I care because?" Asked Eldinflame.

"My family was slaughtered by Nix-Hounds. If they weren't-"

"You wouldn't have become the powerful assassin you are now." Said Eldinflame.

"Eldinflame, please. Clee doesn't need to be involved with this." Said Oka-Sheko.

"Unfortunately for her she is. Now go back downstairs, I will be sleeping in Eelc's bedroom for eighteen hours, fifteen minuets, and forty three seconds." Said Eldinflame. "When I awake it shall be less than an hour until the dinner party. Be warned; do not talk to Ecel, for if you do, I will kill you in combat myself. Everything for the dinner party shall be ready before I am awake. The door to the chambers shall be sealed, and no one shall enter." Eldinflame walked downstairs with Oka-Sheko, and went into the bedchambers, sealing the door. Oka-Sheko went to sleep on a mattress on the floor, while Clee, just stood there, waiting for the dinner party.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 9, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 12:00 Midnight (Day 2! Yea!)

Valdor and the other prisoners had been bought to the dining hall, where the Dark One and Malaya, his mother, were waiting. Valdor was horrified his mother was Malaya. She had been a Shadow Weaver, like Eldinflame. He wondered if the Dark One knew that Valdor was Malaya's son. Eldinflame obviously did. He wondered if the other Shadow Weavers had been hunted, and by whom.

Several prisoners, mostly Bretons were bought to the table. Valdor could only see Malaya, the light was so dim that the Dark One could not be seen. The Dark One announced to the first prisoner, "Congratulations Breton. You are the first in the ritual of the Full Moon. Cooperate and I will make it brief, if you don't, you'll regret it." The Breton shivered as the Dark One stood up, Valdor trying to get a glimpse of him. The Dark One stuck his hand out at the Breton. The Breton looked fine for a moment, but after, his skin started to slowly peel. Blood flowed from his body parts, falling all over the obsidian floors of the building. As his skin peeled off, his flesh showed, his blood had all left his body. The Breton remained alive, however, his screams reaching the farthest reaches of the building. As his screams died, his flesh fell, revealing not bones, but a Shade.

"Excellent." Said the Dark One. "Now we shall continue. Malaya, you may take a Breton."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 9, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 5:00 P.M

Eldinflame had just awoken from his meditation. Last night had been the feast of the Moon, the one-day of the month Shades were created. Since Eldinflame could not participate in the feast of the Moon, he was forced to meditate for twelve hours or, he choose more.

He unsealed the room, arriving outside into the main room. The dinner table was prepared and the guests would be arriving very soon. Any moment now, he would start his dinner party, and Clee would be his servant.

The first guest to arrive was Naris Sryst, a Dunmer from Balmora, living in the same section of town. Clee answered the door and politely introduced him to Eldinflame and Oka-Sheko. Eldinflame told him to sit.

The second guest was D'nomyar, a Breton from Ald'rhun. He was a mage-thief who said that he wanted nothing more than the complete and utter destruction of the Cammona Tong because they had captured and tortured him, and he had lost his right eye.

The final guest to arrive was Kala Morgana, an Imperial from Sadrith Mora. She said she was a Redoran spy in Telvanni Territory; not knowing Eldinflame was a Hlaalu. "All of the guests, and Clee, go to the table, dinner will be ready very shortly." Said Eldinflame to the guests, Clee, and Oka-Sheko.

The guests went to the tables as Eldinflame instructed, and sat down. Eldinflame came in with a stew and asked Clee, "Clee who is your best friend?"

"I don't know. I guess its D'nomyar, because he's so interesting." Said Clee.

"Good." Said Eldinflame, as he pointed a finger at Naris Sryst, who melted into blood and guts.

Kala screamed and D'nomyar said, "What are you doing?" Eldinflame did the same thing he did to Naris to Kala.

Clee was crying, because of the loss of her friends. Eldinflame said, "Clee, this is going to be the toughest part of all for you. Kill D'nomyar."

"NO!" Shouted Clee.

"Clee, I'm warning you. I am going to cast a spell that for every five seconds that will cause you and D'nomyar equal and growing pain, but won't kill you. You can either kill D'nomyar, or sit here forever under the pain of the spell." Said Eldinflame.

D'nomyar was screaming. He was horrified of dead things, and becoming one wasn't a very lovely thought either. He wouldn't be able to do the so many things he wanted to if he died. He wouldn't abolish the Cammona Tong. He wouldn't be able to find ultimate knowledge. D'nomyar than realized if he died, he would get ultimate knowledge. "Clee, if you kill me now, neither if us go through this pain!"

"No! I won't kill you!" Shouted Clee.

"Fine. Let the spell be cast." Said Eldinflame.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: A Cliffhanger everybody! Ha. So what did you think of this chapter? And by the way, there is a likely chance that this story will have very many references to Broadway Musicals, especially Evita. Well that's it, remember character acceptation ends as of my chapter 10, not chapter the sites, which counts the prologue.What do you think of Malaya everyone? Well, that's it.


	9. Caius Cosades

A/N: Hi everybody. I'm considering changing the stories rating to M, mostly because of last chapter. If there is really a lot more like that, I'm going to change it. If there isn't, well I probably won't. Here early in the story, there probably won't, but later, their might be. So for now on, I'll be giving each chapter a rating. By the way, could you tell me your favorite character? If there is a change, tell me, but could you just tell me. Soon, Eldinflame will meet a group of people who will be his prime supporters. Well, here it is.

Chapter 8 Caius Cosades

Rating: T+

Last Seed 9, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 8:00 P.M

D'nomyar was screaming, as was Clee. The two had been tortured for the past two and a half hours. Their pain grew, as there hope depleted. And they both knew one thing about there pain: it would not end until Clee had killed D'nomyar.

D'nomyar had been begging Clee to kill him. D'nomyar had attempted to use his vast magic to save himself, but Eldinflame's Shades had absorbed the magic for him. D'nomyar continually begged Clee, which caused Eldinflame to say, "D'nomyar, Clee is no longer allowed to kill you. When she has the power to do so, she will. But till then, I am causing you this pain."

D'nomyar gasped and Clee turned pale. Oka-Sheko was staring in disgust at the gruesome acts Eldinflame had committed. This was low, even for him.

Eldinflame was surprised at a matter involving something else. His Shadows hadn't returned. By now, they would have returned, unless of course a divine force had intervened.

"Oka-Sheko, escort Clee out of the room. I wish to speak to D'nomyar." Said Eldinflame. Oka-Sheko did as Eldinflame told, and took Clee out of the room. Eldinflame immediately turned to D'nomyar and said, "I'll presume you want to live, correct?" D'nomyar gasped a yes, and Eldinflame continued by saying, "Good. Because I will, reach into my generous and kind heart and let you live, if you do a small favor for me first. There is an Orc and a Nord in a cave called Addamastarus by Seyda Neen. Kill them, and return to me with there bodies. But there is a condition. Clee never knows you live. And to make sure you do my bidding, I shall send four shades with you."

D'nomyar coughed, "How do I move?"

"Good question. You're a mage, aren't you? Well, you have the looks of one anyway, if your not. Use some magic, or something." Said Eldinflame. "Now go. Remember, you do not exist to Clee!"

"Yes. But wouldn't you have to remove the spell?" asked D'nomyar.

"I've removed it, you nitwit! If I hadn't do you really think you'd be moving now!" Said Eldinflame. D'nomyar left through a back door and Eldinflame went to Clee and Oka-Sheko. Eldinflame said, "Cleem, D'nomyar has become dearly departed. Now, do you know where Caius Cosades lives?" Asked Eldinflame.

Clee was terrified. She was in the blades, and Caius was her mentor. She trembled saying, "Yes. He's my neighbor. He lives down the street. Why do you want to know?"

"That's not important. You are to escort me and Oka-Sheko to his House right now." Said Eldinflame.

"Okay." Said Clee. They left the House and went down the street. When they reached Caius Cosades house, she said, "Here it is."

They entered the House and saw an old Imperial drinking Skooma. He said, "Clee how lovely to see you. Who are your friends?"

"Friends? Who said about friends." Said Eldinflame. "I am Eldinflame, former Duke of Firewell. I presume you are Caius Cosades. I have received orders from the Census and Excise office in Seyda Neen to give you this." Said Eldinflame as he took out a piece of paper.

Caius took a moment, looked down at the paper, and said, "Well Eldinflame Apparently, you are being placed in the Blades, which I am local commander of. That means you'll be following my orders? Are you ready you to do this?" he asked.

"If it will eventually explain my release." Said Eldinflame.

"Very well. Now as your first assignment, you are to research two cults. The first is the sixth House cult. The second is the Nereveraine Cult. My first informant, Hasphat Antabolisis, in the Balmora Fighters Guild, knows about them. You will likely have to do a favor or two for him first, but that shouldn't be two difficult. And I am assigning you a partner, a fellow member of the Blades." Said Cosades.

"Who?" Asked Eldinflame, rolling his eyes thinking that a partner would merely slow him down.

"Clee. And since she is of higher rank than you, she is in charge." Said Cosades.

As soon as Caius said that, Eldinflame and Clee immediately began to object. "I do not take orders! I am working by myself!" Shouted Eldinflame.

"I have to work with that." Winced Clee. "He does nothing but torture all life! Please give me a different assignment!"

"Stop this!" Shouted Caius. "You two are working together, whether you like it or not, so don't complain." Caius thought, 'This is going to be along assignment.'

"Very well." Said Eldinflame girding his teeth, thinking, 'It's only till your Duke.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 9, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 9:00 P.M

Valdor awaited in the cage. After witnessing what he had seen the night before, he was terrified. Malaya walked up to him and said, "Valdor, listen. The next feast of the moon is in a month, so you will have that long to escape. I will help in anyway I can, so long as you agree to one condition."

"What?" Valdor gasped.

"You do not report this to anyone." Said Malaya.

"Okay. But why do you help me?" Asked Valdor.

"Don't ask obvious questions." Said Malaya.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 9, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 10:00 P.M

"Sister Savan." Said Sister Ulicia, High Priestess of the Cult of Vaernima, Lady of Omens and Nightmares, and Sister Savan was the High Priestess of the Cult of Mehrunes Dagon. Ulicia was a black haired Breton, and Savan was a combination of a Dunmer and a Dremora.

"Sister Ulicia, what are you doing here? And why are Sisters Ursula and Finella with you?" Asked Savan, seeing Ulicia's companions, both Bretons.

"As you know, Sister Savan, I am High Priestess of the Cult of Vaernima, Ursula is the High Priestess of the Cult of Boethiah, and Finella is the High Priestess of the Cult of Molag Bal." Said Ulicia. "We four are the most powerful Sorceresses on Tamriel, yet I have received an Omen. Vaernima has come to me in my dreams saying that we are to serve an Altmer named Eldinflame of Firewell, found here on Vvardenfell."

"Why would Vaernima request this? And why should I listen, I do not serve Vaernima." Said Savan.

"This Omen has said that Eldinflame will abolish the Tribunal Temple, and destroy Dagoth Ur. Although he may not be one of us, he is on our side. We shall do a Vaernima says, and serve him." Said Ulicia.

"Why should I listen to you, when I could battle and kill you?" Said Savan.

"Simply because I am more powerful than you, and even if you could kill be, Ursula and Finella would kill you. So it's not exactly a brilliant idea." Said Ulicia.

"Very well, just allow me to get my stuff. We will go to Tel Branora, and take boat to where?"

"To Vivec, and then we shall travel to Balmora, where Eldinflame is."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, it was a short chapter. But more importantly, character submission is ended, but if you really want to, you can submit one, but I want necessarily accept it. Well, that's about it. So, review!


	10. Savans Flight

Authors Note: Hello to my wonderful readers! I'm terribly sorry for the update length, but school has started and my bio teacher is tough so I have a lot of homework! Well, I'd like to comment to my reviewers!

**AGDude**: As I've already told you, it is a different Ulicia! However, if you would like to see where I got Ulicia from read:

**KoontzReaderz**: Yes, I read SOT, and in fact just finished Chainfire, the best book in the series tied with Faith of the Fallen (in my opinion, anyway). Sister Ulicia is my favorite character, but I think Rachael is adorable and Shota is great too! And by the way, Vaernima is more like the Keeper than Jagang, who must die, preferably by the hands of Sister Ulicia while she has the magic of the counter to Chainfire in play! I'd say what it is. But I don't know how far you are in the series, and some other people might want to read it. Now before I go to my next reviewer, I think a good plot change in SOT would be that Rachael was gifted. She is the smartest and bravest little girl I've ever seen, and could probably be a talented Sorceress.

**Malice Dragon**: Since Savan isn't a Sorceress; I'm making a slight change to the last chapter. When Sister Ulicia said, ""We four are the most powerful Sorceresses on Tamriel, yet I have received an Omen." Change it to "We three are the most powerful Sorceresses on Tamriel, and you the only hybrid in existence." Otherwise, thanks!

**Gevaden**: Eldinflame will be using Ulrike in a few days, but the next few days aren't going to be seven chapter days!

**Elvish Mistress**: I do that a lot too, with that bio homework I should be doing, but I only check for reviews and updates so that's why I haven't updated for anyone who cares.

Wow, I really should stop the three hundred and fifty word authors notes, but I have many reviews on chapter 8. Well, here we go, Chapter 9!

Chapter 9: Savan's flight

Rating: T

Last Seed 9, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 10:15 P.M

Sister Savan had went to retrieve her stuff, keeping Sister Ulicia and the others waiting. Sister Ulicia stood there, impatiently, because Savan had now been fifteen minutes. She yelled towards Savan, "Sister Savan, what on Tamriel is taking you so long! Vaernima's will is more important than whatever feeble possessions you supposedly need!"

"Sister Ulicia, what if Savan has abandoned us?" Asked Sister Finella.

"She wouldn't-Sister Ursula, summon some hunger, and have them investigate Savan's Temple. If the cult of Mehrunes Dagon has turned against our alliance, they are all sentenced to death. If and conflict takes place, I want her dead!" Ordered Sister Ulicia. She continued by saying, "Sister Finella, you shall summon some deadroth, and do the same, except that you will lead them. After that, Sister Ursula and myself shall return to the camp and lead the others to Eldinflame."

The two did as they were instructed, and summoned the creatures. Sisters Ulicia and Ursula left, and Sister Finella went inside. As she entered, a male Dunmer Mehrunes Dagon cultist walked into the entrance hall and she said, "You! Where is Savan?"

"Sister Savan ordered us to keep her location a secret, she has told us Tribunal Agents hunt her." Said the man.

As he said that Sister Finella killed him, and said to the Daedra, "Kill all others in this temple, except Savan! I want her alive, and bought to justice by the cult of Vaernima!" Sister Finella sighed after saying that, the Cult of Vaernima had made a hostile take over of several of the other Daedric cults, including her cult, the cult of Molag Bal.

Sister Finella led the Daedra, and slaughtered many people of the temple, yet Savan could not be found. After a half an hour of searching, she left the temple to report to Sisters Ulicia and Ursula.

Sister Finella walked into the camp and went immediately went to Sisters Ulicia's tent. It was huge, larger than a normal house in Balmora. Waiting there were Sister Ulicia, Sister Ursula, Sister Anastasia, second in command of the cult of Mehrunes Dagon, and Brother Krovonos, a member of the Cult of Vaernima. Sister Finella immediately said, "We have searched the majority of the temple, but Savan remains unaccounted for."

Sisters Ursula and Anastasia gasped and moved away from Sister Ulicia and Sister Finella, while Brother Krovonos's eyes widened, and moved away. Sister Ulicia than shouted, "You stupid swine! You stupid, incompetent, dumb, brainless swine!" Sister Ulicia threw a fireball at Sister Finella. She screamed in pain, while the others got further away from Sister Ulicia.

"Sister, please-" Began Finella.

"You are no Sister! You have betrayed the Cult of Vaernima and are sentenced to death!" Shouted Sister Ulicia. She looked at Finella as Finella lost breath, and dropped dead. "Congratulations Sister Anastasia. You are now head of the Cult of Molag Bal. More importantly is that Savan must be found and executed. I shall be going to the temple now, and you will all see what Finella should have done before her failure."

Sister Ulicia left the camp and arrived at the massive temple. She focused her energy at the temple for a minute. After that, the Temple, and everything with in several miles, except the camp and the spot Sister Ulicia stood, was destroyed in a fiery blaze.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 9, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 11:00 P.M

Savan watched the destruction from Tel Branora. The temple she had grown up in was destroyed, likely by Sister Ulicia. She was the only one of them who possessed power of that magnitude. She would hope there were other survivors, but until she had destroyed the Cult of Vaernima, it was irrelevant. Sister Ulicia had taken control of everything, and many of the Cult leaders became her puppets. Once Sister Ulicia was dead, Savan would restart the Cult of Mehrunes Dagon, but until than, she would do nothing but hunt down Sister Ulicia and the others.

She decided to hunt this Eldinflame of Firewell in Balmora, maybe he knew more of there purpose. And once she'd arrive, the others would be there too. S he would avenge her cult, and make sure Ulicia paid.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 9, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 11:30 P.M

Sister Ulicia had returned to the camp, most now even more terrified of her. As she walked to her tent, she ordered people to pack. They would be going to Tel Branora on their trip to Balmora to serve Eldinflame. When she arrived in her tent, Sisters Ursula, Anastasia, Elizabeth, Athena, and Rowena, along with Brothers Krovonos, Nathan, Alexander, and Algernon, were waiting.

"Sister Ulicia." Started Sister Elizabeth, a Priestess of Vaernima. "We have some slight problems."

"Apparently, the cult of Azura has declared us dangerous, and now hunt us." Said Sister Rowena, second in command of the Cult of Vaernima.

"Well, it was obvious they would do that." Started Sister Ulicia. "But with out allies, they are not a threat."

"That's the problem." Said Sister Ursula. "The Cults of Meridia, Mephala, Hercine, and even some of my own have sided with the Cult of Azura."

"And if Savan survived the blast, whatever remains of the Cult of Mehrunes Dagon will even side with them." Said Brother Krovonos.

"Krovonos, summon the members of the Cults of Peryite, Malcath, Sanguine, and Sheogorath. Offer them to join our alliance and destroy the temple. If they won't listen, tell them that you represent me." Ordered Sister Ulicia.

"Yes, Sister Ulicia." Said Krovonos.

"We will be leaving for Tel Branora within the hour. Each of us will lead a group, which will request transportation every ten minutes, all of us shall travel to Vivec." Said Sister Ulicia. "My group shall go first, followed by Rowena's. After that will be Ursula, the Krovonos, than Anastasia. Finally, Elizabeth, Nathan, Alexander, and Algernon's groups. Each group should contain approximately forty sisters or brothers." Commanded Sister Ulicia.

"Yes, Sister Ulicia." They all said in unison. Each of the people there left to organize their groups.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Well, the actual chapter was short, and lacking in Eldinflame, but this chapter is setting up some pretty important events. Oh and Malice Dragon, I hope I did your character correctly, because she didn't seem like the person who would subject herself to Eldinflame's or Ulicia's Rule.


	11. Vivec

A/n: I wanted to post this as a long chapter, but quickly, so there is no to my reviewers.

Chapter 10: Vivec

Last Seed 9, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 11:40 P.M

Eldinflame, to Clee's boredom, had been asking Caius specific details about their quest for the past two and a half hours. Eventually, when Eldinflame left, with Clee and Oka-Sheko following. As Eldinflame walked toward the Hlaalu Council Manor, Clee said, "Where are you going? Caius instructed us to go to Hasphat Antabolisis."

"I'm going to the Hlaalu Council Manor, where do you think I'm going." Said Eldinflame impatiently.

"Please, please don't say your in House Hlaalu too." Said Clee.

"By the Dark One! You are becoming more and more irritating." Said Eldinflame.

"The Dark One?" Asked Clee.

"Clee, this is a big universe, and you're a tiny person. Don't question things you couldn't possibly understand." Eldinflame exclaimed.

Clee rolled her eyes at that statement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 10, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 12:00 P.M

"What are you waiting for?" Shouted Sister Ulicia to the group of Brothers and Sisters she had placed under her command.

"Sister Ulicia, if you could perhaps be a little less tyrannical." Said Sister Dina (she obviously wants to die).

As soon as Sister Ulicia heard that, she instantly killed Sister Dina. "Any more objections to my commands?" Asked Sister Ulicia.

The other people in her company were far too afraid to answer, fearing Sister Ulicia's wrath. Most were surprised that Dina was foolish enough to comment against Sister Ulicia. But, Sister Dina had always been more free minded than many of the other members of the Cult of Vaernima.

The people arrived at the docks of Tel Branora. Sister Ulicia went to the shipmaster and said, "We need passage to Vivec. I intend to get it now."

"I'm sorry madam, but our boats don't hold that many." Said the Shipmaster.

"Then use two boats!" Shouted Sister Ulicia.

"I'm sorry madam, but that will cost over a thousand Septims." Said the Shipmaster.

"How much does it cost exactly?" Asked Sister Ulicia, losing patience by the second.

"That would be one thousand four hundred and thirty three Septims." Said the Shipmaster.

Sister Ulicia reached into a pocket in her renaissance style gown, and took out two thousand Septims. She gave the man the one thousand four hundred and thirty three, and the Sisters and Brothers boarded the ship.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Last Seed 10, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 1:00 P.M

Marcus had just gone to bed. Being an important Imperial Agent, personally serving the Emperor, had long hours. His half Sister, Amelia, and the cousin to the Emperor, was planning on going to Vvardenfell for vacation and inspection, along with the Emperor's Advisor, Viktor. Marcus was assigned to go with them for protection.

Marcus had just started his first dream, two male Altmer, two female Bretons, and a female Dunmer walking into a large Palace, which was, apparently, newly completed.

The Second took place inside that palace. Several hooded figures sat there, surrounding three of them. The one in the center said, with a voice that no mortal was meant to hear, "We once again stand united. The Dark Gate is prepared, and the evil that once was defeated shall rise again." A portal made of bones started causing an earthquake in the room, and the central figure continued. "The Skies will become as fire, and the sea will turn to blood. The righteous shall fall to the wicked, and the innocent shall be at the mercy of all of evil. The Dark Daedra shall come, and I shall rule us in this chaos! I, the Dark One, shall open the portal to Darkness, and evil shall triumph. Go now, Kea, and be the harbinger of our arrival. Go forth into Oblivion, allow the Daedra to take a permanent physical form in this world, and let terror, destruction, and hatred reign." The one known as Kea stood up and went through the Dark Portal.

The dream ended and flashed to a different setting. Vampires, werewolves, Daedra, and black creatures roamed all over Tamriel. The hooded figure sat atop a throne of bones, and people were sacrificed daily.

His fourth dream showed him a light, and with a female voice, it said, "This is what shall happen if he comes to power. You must find him, and help kill him and his companions. If you fail, all shall be lost, and darkness will rule."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 10, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 1:30 P.M

Eldinflame, Clee, and Oka-Sheko arrived at the Hlaalu Council Manor, and Eldinflame was awaiting an audience with Shail Gra-Mobuk and Nileno Dorvayn. After nearly two hours of waiting, Nileno and Shail Gra-Mobuk had Eldinflame, Clee, and Oka-Sheko taken to a Hlaalu Conference Room.

"Shail, Eldinflame has been given a duty to take a recipe from Alchemist Aurane Fenris. He has a plan to permanently end her business, but requires assistance. Her downfall will make Hlaalu Alchemists much richer." Said Nileno.

"I'm listening." Said Shail.

"Aurane's shop is located in the Foreign Quarter. What will happen is that you will go in and ask for a potion, or something. Than say that you heard Jobasha's Rare Books was located near by, which according to my last visit here, is. If she doesn't take you there, than get lost and come back. I will be waiting outside the door on the other side, ready to kill her. However, I will be under invisibility spells, to prevent the Ordinators from seeing." Said Eldinflame.

"Nileno!" Shouted Clee. "Have you really lowered yourself to aiding in cold-blooded murder!"

"Clee, this is politics, the Art of the Possible. You must understand that its possible that Aurane Fenris could drive Hlaalu Alchemists out of business." Said Nileno.

"That doesn't justify murdering her!" Said Clee, even though she honestly couldn't care less if Aurane Fenris was murdered. She just wanted vengeance on Eldinflame for what he did to her friends, and she would do that by destroying any of his ideas and plans she possibly could.

"Clee, Eldinflame and Shail are the only two people in this project. If you have complaints, don't say a word of it, or we'll all be fined, and I shall see that you are expelled from the House!" Shouted Nileno.

"Very well." Clee said as she left the room, followed by Oka-Sheko, who knew Clee couldn't get away.

"Shail, would you help in this?" Asked Eldinflame.

"Yes." Said Shail after a moment. She continued by saying, "Only because this will help the House."

"Shail, if that is the case, it is time to go to Vivec." Said Eldinflame.

"At this time?" Questioned Shail.

"Yes, this way Aurane will be at her weakest. She will be an easy prey to us." Said Eldinflame.

"Its no wonder you became Duke of Firewell." Commented Nileno.

"True." Said Shail. "But he also committed mass murdered of societies upper class."

"Shail, go introduce yourself to my companions, while I speak with Nileno." Said Eldinflame.

"You wanted to speak with me, Eldinflame?" Said Nileno as Shail left the room.

"Nileno, I believe I have a plan that will destroy House Redoran, and place House Hlaalu in control of House Telvanni, and even the Imperials." Said Eldinflame.

"Really, Eldinflame?" Said Nileno. "Go on, I'm intrigued."

"I'll be hosting a meeting on the Odai Plateau in less than a week, five days exactly. I'll explain then, but is there anyone in the house that is young and powerful, even if that person does not want that power?" Said Eldinflame.

"Hmmm." Said Nileno. "I think Ilimeni Dren would wit that description well. She is the daughter of Duke Dren, but she is a abolitionist, not a politician."

"That sounds perfect. I'll explain my plan at that meeting I'll be hosting." Said Eldinflame.

"Eldinflame, did you realize there is a vacant manor atop of the hill. I think you might be our candidate for it, if you'd like it, but you'll have to do a little bit more business for me." Said Nileno.

"Excellent. That should make the others I'm inviting happy, especially a Dunmer in the Mages Guild and this House name Lyraki." Said Eldinflame.

Nileno flinched at the sound of that name and said, "Eldinflame, getting involved with Lyraki is dangerous. The House Councilors even fear her."

"Yes, I know she's dangerous, but she's a valuable ally." Said Eldinflame.

"I can't argue with that." Said Nileno.

"Well, I am now going to Vivec." Said Eldinflame.

"Excellent." Nileno stated as Eldinflame left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 10, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 2:00 P.M

Brother Algernon's group was about to arrive at Vivec. When his group arrived, Sister Ulicia's and the others groups would leave by Silt Strider to Balmora. Then, they would serve Eldinflame, and Brother Krovonos would be able to contact the other cults.

Brother Algernon's group arrived on shore about a second after a Silt Strider pulled into port, and out of it came an Altmer male, a Bosmer female, and two Orcs, one male and one female.

Sister Ulicia realized that if they came from Balmora-she rushed over to the Altmer and said, "Sir, did you come from Balmora?"

"Yes, I did." Said the Altmer. "Now what is the point of this?" He than said impatiently.

"Are you by, any chance, Eldinflame of Firewell." Said Sister Ulicia.

"Yes I am. And you are?" Said Eldinflame.

"I Sister Ulicia, High Priestess of the Daedric Cult of Vaernima." Said Sister Ulicia.

"Really!" Said Eldinflame with a bit of excitement in his voice. "I've heard all about your work. That's where I got the idea to use the Cordilla Virus on the court. Everyone in the palace, except the Emperor got it."

"Wow! The most ruthless person in all of history got some of his ideas from me!" Said Sister Ulicia.

While Clee was thinking, 'Not another one!', Sister Ulicia said, "Who are your companions?"

"This is Oka-Sheko, an Orc assassin and client of mine." He said as he pointed to Oka-Sheko, than pointing to Shail. "This is Shail Gra-Mobuk, a Hlaalu member, like myself. And that is Eelc."

"Clee." Snapped Clee quickly.

"Whatever." Said Sister Ulicia. "And I must introduce you to my companions." Said Sister Ulicia pointing to the other Daedric Cultists. "Well, at least the important ones."

Sister Ulicia led them over to Sisters Rowena Ursula, Anastasia, Elizabeth, Athena, and Rowena, and Brothers Krovonos, Nathan, Alexander, and Algernon, introducing each of them, and there position in the cults.

"Well, Eldinflame." Started Sister Ulicia. "I have been sent instructions by Vaernima. She has requested us to aid you in whatever you plan to do in anyway you can, and I'd think that four hundred and forty sorcerers and sorceresses at your fingertips are valuable."

"I certainly agree. Your brothers and Sisters can take up residence anywhere they want, but you and I have work to do. At this rate, we will have control of all of Morrowind." Said Eldinflame. He could believe what he had just said though. He said _we_ would have control of all of Morrowind. Although meeting Sister Ulicia was exciting for him, which was rare indeed, he'd never thought he'd say we.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Seed 10, 427, 3rd Era of Tamriel, 2:30 P.M

Valdor lay in the cage, victim to any of the Dark Ones taunting. He had learnt in the past day and a half he was not one to be an enemy to. More importantly, however, he needed to know many more things. About his mothers history. Why did she become a Shadow Weaver? Who was she hunted by? And also about where he was. And he also needed to know how to escape.

The only thing he was sure of, that was when he went to the Vivmasilaine Ancestral Tomb, he never saw this coming.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Oh…is this the beginning of a completely new side to Eldinflame? One that can embrace true evil as true love?

By the way, the names Viktor, Amelia, and Marcus are from a movie. Anyone willing to guess what movie? They don't have similar parts though.

And the whole Aurane thing will be continued next chapter.


End file.
